Rosario Vampire: Rise of the Ancients
by enigmasky
Summary: Act 1 (Genesis Arc) is now complete. Lives had been lost as Tsukune ventures forth to find the remaining relics. Tension between lovers reaches a boiling point and decisions must be made. "Would you allow one of your most treasured daughter's to wield something with such a heavy burden?" One by one they must be found. The Ancients must be stopped or will he allow love to break him?
1. Darkness Falls (Part I) -Genesis Arc-

**Rosario + Vampire: Rise of the Ancients**

_A/N: This story skips/omits the Alucard story arc and proceeds as though it never occurred. _

**Chapter One: Darkness Falls (Part I)**

Blood coated the ground pooling within the grooves of the jagged rocks that littered the wasteland. Twilight hovered in the sky and distant planets loomed in the orange basked atmosphere casting an eerie glow downward. Tsukune could feel the dirt siphon into his nostrils with every agonizing breath he took. He tried telling himself to get up but his body refused to acknowledge the command. This couldn't be it, he thought. There was so much at stake and here he was on the verge of death. His power, his newly awakened power that required the sacrifice of so many was for naught and he was to lose everything.

This couldn't be it.

He had to dig deep.

He had to find it somewhere in his war torn body to somehow scrape enough strength. He couldn't lose her. Not like this.

He could hear the crunch of small rocks beckon towards him. Those heavy footsteps, filled with malice and unimaginable strength could only belong to one person.

Him.

"Now do you understand?"

Tsukune wanted to shout, curse or even spit on _him _but even that proved futile for his lips could not even form words. He could feel his anger beginning to rise but it only served as a reminder of what he was in for.

A monstrous foot appeared in his field of view, "You, human, should have never trifled with matters that do not concern you. For this, you will pay with your life and the lives of all who you care for,"

Tsukune grunted in pain as he felt a mighty hand grab his hair forcefully pulling his weak body into the air. There he came face to face with the reincarnation of pure evil. _His _eyes, two deep massive pools of endless blackness that seemed void of anything resembling life. Bulging red veins encompassed them surging with dense power and evil magic. Even just holding the beast's gaze seemed to tear his own strength from his body.

"I won't lose to you," Tsukune said hoarsely, his throat dry and raw.

The beast merely cocked his head in amusement, "You have already lost, human,"

How far they had come, he thought? A year of chaos, a year of preparation resulting in the casualties of many and for what? To die? Right here? If only he had trained harder, fought harder maybe he wouldn't have had to say goodbye to all the people that helped him make it this far.

Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

Crowds bustled, the sound of people danced through the air and the smell of vendor made food hovered above. Tsukune couldn't help but try to keep his smile hidden. Everywhere he gazed he would make eye contact with guys his age, all seemingly wondering who the girl beside him could possibly be. He knew of course this girl was one of his best friends, Moka. Well, the normal Moka in any case.

His eyes then found the beautiful rosary that dangled from her neck. This simple piece of jewelery sealed away the girl's incredible other half. The Inner Moka. Either way, both represented the polar opposites of her vampire self and still to this day he could not figure out which one he preferred.

"I like hanging out in the human world," she said to him.

Correction, he preferred the calm and cute Moka. The one that didn't always attempt to kill him with every misspoken word he managed to create.

He then smiled, his dark eyes lifting into the blue sky. It had only felt like yesterday when he found himself enrolling into a school specifically for monsters. He remembered the incredible fear and anxiety he felt when he first realized such a school even exists. So much had happened since then including having Vampire blood surge through his own veins. It had been a long journey but somehow he found himself at this point nearly four years later.

"So, what do you plan to do for graduation?" she asked him.

Oddly enough despite the fact that graduation was approaching the idea of him returning to the human world to live out his adult life never truly occurred to him. It was almost surreal realizing that in a couple of months he would no longer be considered a student. He would be his own person with his own responsibilities. But... where would that leave him and Moka? What would become of their relationship... friendship?

Noticing he was taking too long to respond he quickly replied, "Haven't really thought about it to be honest,"

"Well, that's no good. We should really be putting our mind towards this. I mean, its our future after all which is why I kind of want to ask you something,"

His ears perked at the end, his heart slightly begin to pick up the pace from her ominous request. He could tell by her shifting green eyes that she was becoming uneasy and slightly nervous and he wanted to reassure her, that is until he felt a pair of arms wrap swiftly around his neck. Behind his back a softness he could clearly recognize.

"There you are," said a sweet voice.

It was all too obvious as to whom this voice belonged to. Kurumu, a Succubus, never did seem to deviate from her usual entrance. After a couple of years he became used to the greeting but he could feel the eyes of others beginning to travel his way. Not wanting to attract more attention then needed he quickly offered her a solid greeting but doing so invited another rather unique individual.

"You have a habit of disappearing when we're not looking," said the Snow Fairy.

Despite Mizore being a Snow Fairy who's attitude was balmy at best her words always seemed to be able to describe the annoyance behind them. Tsukune forfeited and offered a quick apology. At this rate he was in danger of them exposing their identities of monsters to the public and that would be disastrous for the remainder of their vacation. He had to keep the peace and sometimes that meant playing on neutral ground...

However, something inside him was beginning to realize that playing such an indifferent stance was going to come back and bite him. A matter of when was now the biggest question.

His eyes scanned the company he was with feeling as though something was slightly off. Yukari, the tiny Witch who stood at the end of the line from which they formed walked quietly along, her face solemn and distant. He had never seen her like this and it was so unlike the cheerful, wise cracking Witch to be so quiet it made him feel somewhat spooked.

"Yukari, you alright?"

The Witch's eyes blinked and snapped to him finally showing a look of confusion within them, "What's up?"

Kurumu quickly caught the conversation and said, "You've been quiet all day today, Yukari. Something the matter? Is it because I made that comment about your chest earlier? I said I was sorry,"

Yukari shook her head softly, "No, it's nothing,"

Moka and Mizore then gave a glancing look and then back at Kurumu who raised her hands in defense, "I swear that's all I did!"

The conversation died down as they continued their way through several more plazas eventually returning to a cheerful banter. As the sun began its decent behind the mountains Tsukune stopped before a crosswalk leaving the rest to stop several steps in front.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Mizore questioned, her everlasting lollipop bobbing from the question.

"I just feel bad. I haven't visited my parents the entire time we've been back at the human world. And since today is our last day and I'm close by, I'd thought I head over there and drop in for a hello. I'll meet you guys at the bus stop," he said to them as be began to walk down the adjacent street.

Kurumu was about to call out to him but when her eyes found his she immediately withdrew. Before she could say a word his eyes were already on Moka and what proceeded made her stomach tremble with pain.

A smile. A lone but brilliant smile he gave to her as he turned on a heel and disappeared around a corner. She couldn't help but spot Moka's reaction which was somewhere between happiness and longing, her right vampire fang protruding slightly from her thin pink lips. She knew that type of smile and it was one she envied. How long must she wait for him to come around? There was no telling but time was running short. She needed to get through to him before they graduated or else fall into the void of memories.

Moka couldn't help but try to suppress the rush of blood to her cheeks. She couldn't rid herself of the look he gave her, then again, why would she want to? She remained behind the group allowing their conversation to overpower her sheer glow she could feel emanate from her face. In truth, this was the first time she had seen that look in his eyes. It was quick and subtle and she almost missed it herself but she was glad she hadn't. It was the look you would give someone to let them know you're interested or better yet direct flirtation. His eyes, although human, glimmered with the power of a Vampire and somehow... it made her own blood flow deep into her abyss.

"What's wrong with you, Moka? You sick?"

Moka's green eyes widened and she forced a laugh that sounded painfully feigned, "Absolutely. I'm fine. I just... um..."

Mizore leaned in, her foggy blue eyes searching for her own answer within Moka's green one's, "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

It was all too obvious that she was but time was running short and she needed to get away before the plan was lost, "Kokoa, wanted to meet me nearby. I'll meet you guys later at the bus stop,"

Moka turned to walk away but Kurumu was quick to latch onto her shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying, right?"

Both Mizore and Yukari were now watching awaiting the answer that was to come.

Moka finally replied, "Now why would you think that?"

Kurumu didn't let go immediately but relaxed her fingers allowing the Vampire to depart. Somehow, she felt as though she was allowing Moka to win but she couldn't find the justification she needed to stop her.

Moka continued down the street glancing at signs that stood at the corners.

Turn right, left here, keep going until... yeah, right here.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an alley. At first she wanted to scream but once her eyes settled on the figure all of her fears faded.

"They almost caught me," she said.

Tsukune smiled, "I wanted to tell them but you know how they get. I mean, we rarely get to spend time together, you know, just us two. And I know my mother would want to see you again before graduation. So, you ready?"

Moka nodded and off they went.

* * *

"I guess no one's home," said Tsukune in a defeated tone, "I wonder..."

Moka watch him as he wandered over to a small bush just beside the front door pushing his arm into the mess of green. After a moment she noticed a smile tug at his lips and out from the bushes came a tiny sparkle.

He laughed, "My dear old mother, always leaving the key behind because she can never find anything in that purse of hers. In any case, come inside and we'll wait for her,"

Moka nodded feeling her rosary begin to tremble.

_You need to relax. _

"I'm trying," she thought.

For the past few weeks, her seal that separated her other half of herself away had begun to weaken. The cause for such an event she wasn't sure but it allowed her the ability to hold a conversation with her other personality. Whether or not this was a positive she couldn't tell but for the time being it was comforting.

The last time she was here it led to a big ruckus between the other girls that nearly sent Tsukune's poor mother to the hospital. However, knowing that kind of chaos was not present it allowed her to take in the different details of his home. Although one couldn't mistaken it for anything out of the ordinary she did receive the feeling that it was much different than the home she remembered in her youth.

It was _his _home.

From the homey atmosphere to the smell of home cooked meals that still lingered in the air it was something she never had the pleasure of experiencing and somehow it almost made her feel human.

"You can come upstairs if you want," he said to her.

Her head snapped to him tearing her from her small dreamlike stake, "Yes, yes of course!"

_I told you, you need to calm down. You sound so eager you're making me look bad. Concentrate, this is... our... chance without anyone interfering. Do I have to come up there and handle this myself? _

"I can do this," she thought, "I just... don't know exactly _what _I'm doing,"

She trailed behind him hoping that her inner thoughts weren't being conveyed too obviously. Once they reached his room he pressed open the door and entered. Moka followed suit nervously looking around for something to talk about.

_Why are you so nervous? Act normal. _

"I'm trying!" she argued with herself, "I don't know what you want me to do!"

_This is probably your one and only chance to really let him know how you... we... feel. We might never get this opportunity again! Just tell him. This really is beginning to annoy me. _

Moka sighed as she glanced over to Tsukune who looked back in confusion, "Your rosary,"

She gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry. I know it's bouncing everywhere,"

_ "_Is the Inner Moka trying to say something?"

_ "_More or less,"

_ "_Hey, since we have some time I kind of want to ask you something,"

Moka felt her knees become weak. No one likes being asked 'something' and the possibilities were endless. She sat at his desk attempting desperately to keep her loud heart from beating any louder. Tsukune, on the other hand, seemed calm almost serene which only worried her what his question could be. Did he not want any part of her after they graduated? Did he already guess the atmosphere and wanted to just stay friends? She couldn't pinpoint it which only made her even more anxious.

The boy sat himself on his bed resting his elbows upon his knees letting a slow agonizing sigh before he began; "I know I haven't been putting much thought into it lately. Not as much as you have obviously but I would like to ask you something... you know... about after graduation,"

Moka could feel her throat swell up unable to even produce a simple reply. The only thing that did manage to answer his words was the maddening of her cheeks which she could feel burning into the cool room.

He continued, seemingly unaware of her reaction: "I know this might seem a bit out of left field but who knows what will happen after we graduate? And I know I would eventually have to make a choice and... I want to tell you my decision,"

Moka never felt such adrenaline and absolute fear take over her. It was like she was being faced with a truth that she could never turn back from. Not knowing what to think her mind immediately resorted to her other half, "I'm panicking... I'm panicking!"

_ Relax!_

"I can't, please. I need you to come out,"

_ I can't do that without him taking off the rosary, you idiot! _

Moka perked herself back to reality when she noticed his eyes staring into hers and somehow it was as if the world had ceased to exist. Her face now burned and all she wanted was to fade out of existence for just one moment.

"I was wondering if I could... stay by your side after we graduate. You and me," he said his voice in an almost whisper.

"Take... take my rosary off,"

"What?" he replied.

Moka began to fan herself slightly, her eyes afraid to entangle with his: "Please, take my rosary off,"

Unsure he lifted himself up and quickly jerked the symbol from her choker instantly igniting the room in a burst of light. The sound of bats filled the small room and before he knew it he was sitting before the mighty S-Class Vampire; the Inner Moka. Her dark crimson eyes stared deeply into him and her body language somewhat tense.

"You're not going to kick..."

A flash of skin was the only thing he could see as her foot manifested right beside his cheek, the soft texture of her sock dangerously close to his ear. He imagined he would have seen the authoritative power in her eyes but instead he saw something that almost stole his breath away.

Expectation.

"You had better mean everything you just said," said Moka, her voice quiet.

Then it clicked.

She was scared just as much as he was.

Instinctively his hand reached up and found itself below her knee, his palm lowering her leg down to waist level, "Of course,"

He drew her closer keeping his hand underneath her knee. He expected resistance or even words of retaliation but he received neither which only made his heart thump with hidden excitement. Those once demanding blood red eyes that once scolded him from any to everything were now soft and lost. He couldn't help but smile. Watching her allowing herself to be vulnerable was like walking into uncharted territory.

"I told you before. You're going to have to seduce me if you want any chance," she said.

Tsukune thought differently as her words oozed from her lips almost like a whisper. He thought to close the distance but her leg escaped his grasp and found its way around him. His hands found her lower back and her body soon landed on his.

"Tsukune, can I have a taste?" she breathed into his ear.

Shivers knocked on his spine as he replied, "If only I can return the favor,"

The Vampire smiled, a rarity that made his cheeks glow hot, "Silly boy. A gentleman never makes excuses for being a man,"

Moka inhaled deeply tracing the tip of her nose across the long side of his neck. Her entire body pulsed like a soft drum followed by a sudden but pleasurable throbbing seeping from her fangs. His scent was sweet and the aroma of his blood was so palpable moisture began to lace her lips. Until finally she exposed her vampire signature slowly sinking them into his soft flesh.

Suddenly her footing gave way and with the quickness Tsukune had inherited from her blood, his hands caught her pulling the Vampire onto his bed with him. For a moment they locked gazes neither wanting to lose to the other by breaking the utter silence. However, Moka's Vampire lust overshadowed the trivial game they played. Her fangs began to throb and she could feel an immense pressure begin to grip her lower half. Her fangs then found their target as they regained their grip.

Tsukune flinched but she held him down. He was hers, he was her path to bliss and she wasn't about to let him run. His blood, although no longer foreign, possessed such a sweet taste coaxed a lustful sigh from her lungs.

The taste, she thought, the taste was different but no less invigorating. It was even more sweet than she remembered. It was delicate, hot and it added more fire to the inferno that grew in her chest. Her hands began to explore taking in every rise and fall of his chest. Though she was severely inexperienced this did not seem to halt her progress as her fingertips eventually found the hem to his shirt.

Without warning her body exploded with immense bliss forcing her to release a badly suppressed moan. She could feel his teeth gripping a knot of flesh from her neck something she had never experienced before. It was surreal, almost insanity inducing but she curled her fingers not realizing she was drawing the sheets within them. She wanted to be embarrassed, to turn away but the raw energy that was now harbored in her veins quickly tore the idea away. Every passing moment begged for more but she simply could not find a way to achieve it.

"Tsukune, bite harder," she gasped into his ear.

Although he had bit her with a great deal of force he had not penetrated the skin. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him ever closer to her yearning body, bracing for the inevitable impact she was awaiting.

His teeth sunk deeper and she trembled and no matter how hard she tried she could not curl her lips to conceal her fangs. It was as if the ecstasy she felt forbade them and it only made the dark liquid that oozed from his neck seem all the more enticing.

Her words came like fragments as she spoke: "Taste me,"

It was the snowflake that caused the avalanche. She felt a pang of pain erupt at the side of her neck which sent an immediate response to the chasm between her thighs. He began to draw from her and the feeling was nothing short of hypnotizing. The warmth of her blood inched down to her collarbone creating a small stain at his collar.

Knock! Knock!

"Tsukune? Are you home?"

Tsukune sat up in an instant nearly knocking Moka to the floor, "Yeah! Uh... give me one second!"

Moka sat up dazed, her dark eyes wandering the room swimming in a concoction of the hormonal cocktail her body had been drowning in. Tsukune peered over to her, his face in a seeming panic.

"Damn, there's blood on your shirt," he whispered frantically.

Moka could only lift a finger pointing to a similar stain on his own collar, "You do too,"

Looking down he let out a curse and quickly began to rummage through several clothing drawers. He tore through stack after stack unsatisfied by what he was finding. That is, until, he withdrew two woolen scarves. He tossed one to Moka and wrapped the other around his neck hiding the slowly healing puncture wounds and blood from view. He peered into his mirror for validation and then to Moka.

"Can you tell?"

Moka blinked, her face still in a dream like state as she held her scarf in her hands. He groaned and wrapped the garment around her neck hoping it would do until he could find new shirts for them to wear, or at least until the wounds healed.

"Are you okay? Is Moka there with you?" called his mother from behind the door.

He quickly tore the door open, "Hey, mom. We just got here, right Moka?"

The Vampire sat on his bed, her body wobbling slightly. She nodded.

"We'll be right down. We were just... trying on scarves. You know, girls like fashion right?" he said trying his best to sound calm.

His mother eyed him and then at Moka who by all stretches of the imagination was not helping the situation, "It's nearly summer and you're trying on scarves?"

Tsukune turned to Moka hoping she would pull herself together, however, his mother took a step into the room.

"Moka, you changed your hair color? Are those contacts?" she questioned.

Tsukune laughed placing his body in front of her, "She was just trying some different styles. We'll be right down,"

His mother didn't seem convinced as she took one more glance at her son, "Well, alright but I did run into your friends from last time. They're downstairs so finish up your little fashion show so we can all have some tea. Oh and one more thing..."

Tsukune smiled as she leaned in close, "Keep that scarf on. I don't think I can handle seeing my son with a love bite on his neck. Thanks,"

And with that she turned down the hall leaving Tsukune with a feeling of pure dread.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wondering whether or not to make longer chapters or shorter ones. Let me know. Please follow and review. Thanks. **


	2. Darkness Falls (Part II) -Genesis Arc-

**Chapter Two: Darkness Falls (Part II)**_  
_

_When the world sat in infancy it was without light. Light and Darkness began to co-exist in everlasting harmony. Eons past and humans began to walk the world searching for themselves and what made them different than the other creatures that thrived. They learned they possessed abilities that allowed them to live enriched lives. All was harmonious and all cared for the others well being. They soon gave themselves the name, "Ancients". _

_ Then one day, The Ancients encountered other humans. However, these humans did not possess their abilities and lacked the skills to survive. The Ancients took them, clothed them, fed them and shared with them the knowledge they possessed. The humans were grateful for their hospitality and wisdom and continued to live amongst The Ancients. _

_ Then one day the humans learned of their gift. _

_ Thus began the great divide. _

_ The Ancients feared the human's new gift for it was nothing they had ever seen before. Fearing what they could not understand they began to contain them resulting in bloodshed. It was not long before Humans began to master their new ability. They fought and fought unleashing the creation they manifested. The Ancients, despite their mastery of their own talents, could not withstand the Humans in battle resulting in depletion of their numbers..._

* * *

"Sir, we will be approaching the hotel in a few minutes,"

The gentleman simply nodded as his eyes watched the moving trees zoom past the passengers side window. In one hand a thin champagne glass sat, a light colored liquid swirling softly within. His stomach groaned but he pretended to ignore it. Taking a sip from his glass he tasted the soft burn that spiked his tongue but no satisfaction came from it. He wished they would get to the hotel sooner. Hopefully, the meal there would suffice his beckoning hunger.

A young woman sat beside him, her long black hair tied neatly into a well shaped ponytail. She stared intently at a stack of papers laid across her lap, her thin fingers searching for something specific. Finally, something stuck out to her and with one fluid motion she handed a small stack to the gentleman who merely took it without tearing his gaze.

"Sir, I believe they are the one's you are searching for," she said.

The gentleman's eyes quickly darted to the first piece of paper and then the second, "I do not wish to talk business at the moment. Everything is prepared for me at this place we are headed to?"

"Yes, sir. Everything... has been prepared just like you asked,"

The gentleman turned to her wearing a rather lustful smirk, "I suppose I couldn't persuade you to join me for a meal?"

The limousine driver intervened: "We are here, sir,"

The vehicle came to a halt before a large, well suited hotel. Osaka Hotel. Tourists and people with well endowed wallets walked the sidewalks engaging in mindless banter. The gentleman stood from the limo, his expensive leather shoes clicked against the pavement as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit.

"I must say I do like this garment," he said to himself.

He made his way into the hotel lobby, his eyes catching a rather attractive female clerk. He leaned over the counter exposing a white smile, "Reservation for room 999,"

The clerk seemed perplexed but began to type away into the small terminal that resided behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have that room number," she replied.

He gave another smile, "My apologies. I meant 298. Forgive me I was simply captivated by your lovely hair,"

The clerk gave a high pitched laugh before saying, "Thank you. I appreciate the compliment,"

"Please, if by the time you retire from your occupational duties you find yourself in the mood for some... shall we say... leisure activities. Do not hesitate to stop at my room. I shall be waiting for your arrival," he said as his hand reached behind the counter pulling a small key card into his hand.

The clerk stared but said nothing. The gentleman winked and continued with his entourage into an awaiting elevator.

As the elevator doors closed he tore his jacket off and handed it the young woman who stood beside him, "What kind of food is it?"

She replied, "Japanese,"

He nodded slowly, "Interesting,"

"It's the best we could find in such short notice, sir." said the limo driver.

The elevator doors finally opened revealing a long elegant hallway, a dark blue rug hugged the floor and a soft dim light illuminated the way. The three of them walked on taking but a single turn to the right before reaching room 298. He took the key card and pressed it into the slot allowing the door to swing open.

There sitting on the expensive bed sat a woman draped with nothing more than a thin sheet. Her eyes lit up once she saw him but quickly dimmed when she spotted the two other people.

"Hey, I was paid to do one guy. The chick behind you is extra," she said.

The gentleman smiled softly before turning to his secretary behind him, "I shall pay your way if you're so inclined,"

She stared at him, "Sir, if I may? Is this an order or can I refuse?"

The man sighed heavily, "I'll let you refuse this time, however, next time you won't get off so easily,"

She sighed in relief and took a seat in the corner.

"What about you, my chauffeur? Care to join?" he asked.

The limo driver shook his head softly before taking a seat beside his colleague.

"Ah, a bunch of sticks in the mud. No matter," said the man.

The prostitute wasn't pleased, "I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge you a bit more if you want them to watch,"

He smiled, "But of course. I expect no less from someone of your... stature,"

A smile came to her lips as she maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed playfully tapping her fingertips against the seam of his pants. He watched with interest as he lowered himself taking in a full breath.

She smelled absolutely delicious.

In a blink of an eye he had nearly a third of her neck between his lips. Blood jettisoned from the massive wound he inflicted and her gargled screams only forced more to ooze from her lips. He then began to drink heavily using his giant fangs to pierce deeper into her flesh eventually bone. The prostitute attempted to push her assailant away but it became obvious where the strength was harbored.

The secretary closed her eyes no longer wanting to see the gore she was witnessing. The woman's screams soon subsided into nothing more than a low pitched gurgle. It was such a disgusting sound, she thought. Upon opening her eyes again, the once pearl white bed now resembled a medieval torture table. Blood ran down the sheets, pooling at the edges.

The man leaned back realizing his prey had stopped moving and rolled his eyes, "Alas, I suppose you owe me money considering I outlasted you. My dear,"

His broad chest was now a mess of red as he dragged the dead woman by the hair towards his comrades.

"You're going to have to do better than this," he hissed lifting the body before them.

The young secretary merely nodded silently wishing her trembling hands would not be noticed, "Yes, sir,"

The beast smiled something devilish lifting a blood stained finger to her chin, "You had better or else I might need to see what you can offer me. In any event, get someone to clean this up. I can't be seen in such filth when I'm expecting company soon. Hopefully, she'll taste a bit better than that whore,"

* * *

Tsukune poked his head out from around the corner listening closely for any signs of Kurumu, Mizore or Yukari but oddly nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He turned behind himself, Moka stared back possessing a massive smile across her face. Her rosary bobbing side to side.

"What are we waiting for?" she said.

He tried to smile but the impending doom he felt could not be shaken, "You know it looks pretty bad if they see us together like this all of a sudden,"

Moka's face suddenly became serious as though she heard news she couldn't quite swallow.

"Why should it matter? I mean... you're my boyfriend, right?"

The word 'boyfriend' pierced him so much so he could have sworn he felt the air from his lungs escape him. It wasn't as though he didn't like the title, on the contrary, it made him all the more excited to have someone like her by his side. However, that still didn't grant him immunity from the perpetual onslaught that was to arrive at his doorstep. He would have to face the music or rather in his case claws, ice and possible falling objects. He took in a long breath but his heart dropped the moment he heard distant voices coming from the dining room.

It was now or never.

He entered the dining room feigning a smile, "Hey, I was just on my to the bus stop,"

Silence.

Tsukune scanned the room. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari sat at the table but none peered up or even seemed interested by his entrance. He glanced at his mother who also wore a look of confusion but more likely due to the tense quiet that permeated the room. He was about to address them when Moka intervened; "Hey, didn't think you guys would be here,"

Kurumu took a sip of her tea and shot an irritated look at Moka before saying, "Where's your sister?"

"We got split up," Moka replied.

"Oh?" Kurumu whispered. She turned to Tsukune's mother and said, "The tea is wonderful,"

Tsukune felt his eyes drift to Mizore and Yukari but neither seemed to pick up on his gaze. He had hoped he hadn't angered them but he knew that wish was probably forfeit at this point. Although, his mind was becoming more preoccupied with the scene that occurred upstairs.

Without warning, the Succubus stood almost slamming her legs into the table. She put on a smile and said, "Oh, sorry. But it's getting late and we have to be back at the academy in the morning,"

"Already? That's too bad but I suppose it can't be helped. Although, I really want you guys to be careful walking the streets," said Tsukune's mother.

"Why's that?" replied Moka.

"It's been on the news lately. There's been abductions all over town. At least seven in the past two weeks. Just promise me you all be will careful?"

Tsukune remembered the days where his mother would instill upon him words of caution and he would simply brush it off as motherly noise. However, he could hear something different resonating in her voice. It was actual fear and it made his stomach twist into a knot.

"We'll be careful," Kurumu reassured her.

Both Yukari and Mizore nodded.

It was already dark by the time they left. However, the silence that existed between them made Tsukune feel aware of the situation he had created. Moka, on the other hand, didn't seem too upset by the silence.

"It's rather interesting that we run into your mother, Tsukune." said Kurumu.

He could tell where the conversation was heading but there was no way to avoid it, "Yeah, funny that."

"It's also interesting that we get invited to your house only to find you and Moka already there. Quite the coincidence," she continued.

Tsukune peered over to Moka hoping she would have some way to help him get out of this prickly situation, however, that smile of hers refused to give up. Suddenly, Mizore jumped from the line and in front of him holding out her arms.

"What did you both do?" the Snow Fairy questioned.

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell them what had happened. Knowing them it would probably come down to a fist fight.

"We didn't do anything, alright? I just happened to walk by after meeting with Kokoa. That's all," Moka said saving the day. Mizore and Kurumu didn't seem to quite accept this notion but he could tell they were having a hard time pinning anything. He leaned over and noticed Yukari staring off into the night seemingly unaware that a potential bomb had been diffused.

"What's on your mind, Yukari?" he asked her.

"You've been doing that all day! Say something would you?" squealed Kurumu.

"Something's off. I felt it ever since this afternoon," Yukari finally replied.

The young Witch's voice was filled with an ominous tone. She wasn't known to act so serious so what was causing it?

A loud shriek shot through the night causing their heads to snap towards the end of the street. The yells were quickly followed by a set of frantic footsteps and in the darkness Tsukune could make out a figure heading towards them.

"What is that?" Kurumu whispered.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good," replied Moka.

Suddenly the silhouette of a woman emerged from the darkness. Her cries piercing the otherwise serene calmness.

"Help me!" she cried.

Tsukune and the rest began to run towards the woman. They had dealt with worse things, a simple mugger wouldn't stand a chance. However, he heard several thumps from behind him. Turning he saw his friends huddled on the ground sweating profusely.

"What's wrong?" said Tsukune.

Moka was the first to reply but not without struggle, "It feels like... it feels like an enormous pressure on my shoulders. I can barely stand,"

"What the hell is this?" Kurumu shouted.

Another shriek barreled through his mind. Spinning around the woman was no closer than a few feet away. Opening his arms to catch her he felt the air from his lungs escape as a sudden wind erupted before him sweeping the woman away. He tried to catch her hand but his legs gave way sending his knees slamming against the ground. He cursed in pain but what he saw next tore his pain out of his mind.

A black shadow stood before him holding the woman by the neck. He wanted to speak, to say anything but the sight alone stole his words.

"Help me! Please!" the woman pleaded.

She was close, he thought, she was close enough to reach. Tsukune lifted his arm but his whole body was succumbing to the invisible weight that was now beginning to grow stronger. He pushed with everything he had forcing everything he could.

An animal like groan erupted from the woman's mouth as the shadow ripped a massive knot of flesh from her neck. And before Tsukune could manifest another thought he saw what appeared to be the shadow's arms wrap around the woman's head.

"No, don't!" he yelled.

The sound of bones snapping echoed into the night. Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the woman's body fall to the ground, her head turned 180-degrees so her chin was now touching her back. A lone name tag fell to the ground, the words 'Osaka Hotel' stained with blood.

"Bastard!" shouted Kurumu.

A low eerie voice emanated from the shadow, "So, you are a Succubus? Interesting,"

Kurumu's eyes widened, "How do you know what I am?"

The shadow paused.

"Very interesting, indeed. A Witch, a Succubus, a Snow Fairy, a Vampire and a... no... you are not quite human..."

Tsukune could feel its invisible eyes staring at him, reading him as though his mind was no longer his own.

The shadow continued, "You have the scent of a human, however, its laced with the stench of Vampire. You have Vampire blood inside of you, do you not?"

"Like I will tell you anything!" Tsukune coughedfeeling the invisible weight beginning to affect his breathing.

"No matter. It is obvious you have that foul taint inside of you. Oh? What's this? I smell something... else on you. If I may be so bold I would have to say you smell like a certain pheromone. Vampire pheromone at that. Which means..."

The shadow turned to Moka.

"You must be the Vampire that is having her way with this human. I can tell... I can smell your...secretions... on him," it laughed.

Tsukune felt his heart drop. How could this thing know so much just by scent alone? Who was this and where did it come from? It didn't resemble any monster he had ever encountered before. Its presence alone was enough to make them fall to their knees. If it chose to attack they were done for. Even the chain that suppressed the Vampire blood in him began to vibrate as though it might crack from the strain.

A pair of lights emerged behind them alongside a loud engine that sighed in exhaust.

"Back off!"

The shadow's laugh subsided.

"If you are concerned for the well being of these children do not fret. I have no interest in killing them yet. You may go. I will not chase you,"

The weight fell off Tsukune's body and his ability to breathe came rushing back to him. Coughing and wheezing he could feel pain explode in his arm, this time, he knew he was beginning to lose himself to the Vampire blood.

A hand landed on his back, "Relax, kid. It's gone,"

Looking up, Tsukune confirmed that whatever attacked them no longer a threat. Standing up he spotted the Bus Driver standing beside him drawing from his everlasting cigar.

"Thanks, not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," Tsukune sighed.

The Bus Driver blew a smoke ring before saying: "Kid, I'd hate to imagine the same thing. All of you, get in."

Tsukune smiled but it quickly faded when he turned to see if everyone else was alright. Kurumu turned her eyes away from him as well as Mizore. It wasn't until he remembered what that shadow had said about him and Moka that it suddenly became clear.

"Kurumu..." he began.

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped as she stormed into the bus.

Mizore followed suit along with Yukari who gave him a look of sorrow. Moka seemed to be the only one capable of standing next to him and even she didn't have the most pleasant face.

The Bus Driver turned to him, "We have to go,"

Tsukune nodded and entered the bus feeling as though this was the beginning of something he wanted nothing apart of.

**Let me know what you guys think. Till next time. **


	3. The Legend -Genesis Arc-

**Chapter Three: The ****Legend**_  
_

_A/N:  
_Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed. By the way, if anyone is interested in the cover image I can email it to you. Now onto the story.

* * *

_"Tell me the story again, mother." said the boy. _

_ "Darling, I've told you this story so many times already. Aren't you tired of hearing it?" replied his mother. _

_ The small child shook his head, "It's my favorite, please?" _

_ The young boy's mother sighed but smiled as she tucked her son beneath the sheets. She drew a chair to the edge of the bed adjusting her long elegant dress before continuing. _

_"Where did I leave off? Do you remember?" _

_ "The Demon Slayer!" _

_ Mother smiled, "Ah yes, I know you like this part. But I must remind you that the Legendary Demon Slayer was not the ones you've heard your uncles tell you about. This one was the first of his kind and above all else he did not slay monsters without reason," _

_ "He was chosen to fight the very first monster who ever lived, right?" said the boy, "Because he was evil?" _

_His mother nodded, "Yes, indeed. The world must reside in balance. Light and Dark. The ancient beast threatened us humans and so humanity needed a savior," _

_ The boy grew excited: "The Demon Slayer!" _

_ "However, the Demon Slayer was not human. He was both human and monster which allowed him to be the best of both worlds. He was the peacekeeper, the guardian. And so when the ancient beast came to destroy the humans, the Demon Slayer came and rescued them," _

_ The boy's mother kissed him goodnight and walked over to the door but not before the boy asked, "Did all that really happen?" _

_The boy watched his mother become suddenly sullen and said: "I hope not,"_

* * *

Tsukune awoke with a stir. Light protruded his window and instinctively his eyes shot over to the alarm clock.

He sighed.

He still had over an hour until school began. Shaking his head he knew he wouldn't be able to force himself to fall back asleep. He tore the sheets from his legs and sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. Something about the day seemed odd. He couldn't explain it but it felt as though everything was surreal. Maybe it was being on vacation for so long he had lost any sense of routine.

What was that thing yesterday?

He didn't want to think about it but his mind could not erase the look in that woman's eyes. The sheer terror, agony that thrashed within them only continued to haunt his memory. Maybe if he was stronger he could have saved her... maybe.

Knock. Knock.

Tsukune lifted his head to his front door thinking for a brief moment that he was imagining it. He waited for a moment and sure enough the rapping came again but this time a bit louder. Rising to the door he peered into the small peephole but quickly felt himself blush.

"Morning Tsukune," said Moka.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" he found himself replying. He watched as her face contort into a look of confusion. She suddenly raised a small package into view wrapped with pink cloth.

She smiled, "I made you breakfast and I kinda want to talk to you,"

Vivid images of the day before suddenly rushed into his head. He couldn't understand how he could forget such an event but there he was. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Come in," he said.

Moka didn't move as her green eyes seemed stuck at something in particular. He traced her eyes down to his lower half realizing he was in nothing but his boxer shorts. The two of them locked eyes for a moment and he was prepared for her to flee in embarrassment but to his surprise she gave him a smile.

"Stripes, huh?" she laughed.

He blinked unable to fathom what had just occurred leaving Moka to tilt her head to the side.

"If you don't mind. I think it's best if I come in and you close the door. I don't think you standing there in your underwear is going to help any," she said.

He snapped out his stupor and shut the door behind her. Without hesitating he launched himself to his closet pulling out anything that resembled decency. Once clothed he sat himself on his bed praying his cheeks weren't nearly as warm as they felt.

Moka placed the small meal on his desk and sat herself in the chair but her eyes did not meet his. Silence approached but Tsukune did not dare break it. Normally he would succumb to the awkwardness that often took residence in pauses like these, however, he could not help but allow himself to view her.

She sat with one leg over the other, the light that came from the window sifted through her hair causing the underside to give off a soothing glow. Her green eyes captivated him gleaming with such thought and concentration that it was almost as if she was arguing with herself on the inside.

"Tsukune?"

Her voice was soft almost like a prayer.

He was scared to respond but he forced himself to, "Yeah?"

Moka turned to him, "Did you mean what you said yesterday? About after graduation?"

He thought he would feel embarrassed or perhaps even speechless but he could feel a warm smile spread across his lips. It was probably the easiest question he had to answer the entire time at Yokai Academy.

"Yeah,"

She turned away again expect this time he could make out an unmistakable red tint flashing across her cheeks, "So it's okay if I call myself your girlfriend?"

He nodded his head hiding his own reddening face, "Yeah,"

"Then..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you let me drink from you again?" she whispered.

He smiled, "Why would I say no? You've been doing it for a while,"

She shook her head, "I want to... drink from you... like I did yesterday,"

A fluttering feeling found its way into his abdomen and he suddenly became nervous. It was such a different situation from the ones he was used to. Sure they all joked about sex but it was nothing like the real thing.

The real thing?

His fingers were trembling. Was it from nervousness and pent up excitement?

"We don't have to if..."

"Sure,"

She looked up at him but then back at her feet, "But... I want to experience it for myself,"

Tsukune looked at her forgetting for a moment that he was dealing with the Inner Moka and not this one. He was sure she could at least remember some of it but he supposed it wasn't the same thing. Before he knew she was standing over him. One thing was for sure, his relationship with a Vampire was much different than that of humans. For one, the act of biting and being bitten he assumed went farther than a standard kiss. However, they also managed to dance around their relationship for some time so maybe it was just the past couple years catching up with them. Who knew but at this moment his mind quickly regained awareness.

She came upon him sitting herself atop his lap while resting her knees onto the bed's soft exterior. She cradled his face between her hands and stared longingly into his eyes. And somewhere deep inside those two green saucers he could have sworn to have seen the Inner Moka staring back giving him the same expression.

She kissed him. Feeling her exhale he could smell her body signature sending chills across his skin. His arms found their way around her waist feeling the curves that his primal instincts dreamed of. As he allowed his hands to travel he could feel Moka deepening the kiss but he knew she was holding back. Whether or not it was for courtesy sake or the blood she desperately wanted he couldn't tell, however, his lips stung and the taste of copper slipped over his tongue.

Moka slipped back and quickly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry,"

Tsukune then realized she may have pushed too hard causing her fangs to prick his lips. He smiled, "It's okay,"

She didn't seem to believe him at first but his smile was too much to ignore. They entered another joining of the lips and before long he felt her tongue caress just below his mouth. Blood had begun to creep from the cut she inflicted and her desire for it knew no bounds. She continued to pick up the tiny droplets with her tongue and Tsukune could not help but feel something rising at his base.

She led a trail of small kisses that led to his neck and just to feel her breath against him exacerbated his situation.

Her fangs sunk into his skin and her arms found their way behind his back. She pressed against him as she drew in his essence. It was much different than from the Inner Moka whose aggressive nature took charge. The outer Moka was gentle, more sensual and he was falling for every minute of it.

Then a fiery lust burned into his heart.

The Vampire blood in him wanted satisfaction and before he knew it he was over her. His eyes wandered from her lips, to her chin, down to her neck and finally at to the top of her opened blouse. He knew it was asking for much but his urges kept igniting the flame. Lowering himself down to her neck he let out a sensual sigh causing her to flinch and coo a soft gasp of surprise. His appetite was growing and could not find the bottom.

He kissed her neck letting his lips fall lower and lower. He traced his mouth against her collarbone falling deeper into the tiny valleys of skin that were his to explore.

Bang! BANG!

"Tsukune! Are you in there! There's an emergency at the academy!"

Tsukune fell off the bed and hard onto the floor. Kurumu was outside his door and only inches away from discovering them. Moka this time around was aware of the consequences and quickly leaped from the bed. The banging continued followed by more voices.

"You think he already left?" Tsukune heard Mizore say.

Yukari replied, "I hope not. From what I saw whatever is going on looks serious. At any rate, I haven't seen Moka anywhere,"

Tsukune glanced at the Vampire beside him taking notice to the worried look manifesting across her face. He leaned over and whispered, "I think our best bet is the window."

She turned and nodded. Tsukune grabbed a fresh uniform from his closet and placed it on but not without some struggle. As he shoved his a leg into one of the pants leg he lost his balance falling head first onto the floor.

"Did you hear that? I think he's in there," said Kurumu through the door, "Tsukune! Wake up!"

Moka placed a finger perpendicular to her lips giving him a quiet 'Shh'. He nodded and completed dressing without another sound. Moka opened the window and mounted the edge. She then gestured for Tsukune who made his way to her.

He was the first to jump. His room wasn't that high and he reassured himself that his body would be capable of sustaining the blow. Taking a breath he allowed himself to fall off the edge and down onto the dirt ground. Looking up Moka followed suit and landed beside him with such grace he could have sworn she was wearing a parachute.

"Did you close the window?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course,"

They smiled and made their way to the school both wondering what could possibly be going wrong in a school full of monsters.

* * *

"You must be hearing things. Tsukune would have answered the door by now. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be trying to avoid us... at least I don't think so," said Yukari. Mizore gave Kurumu a soft glance as though to subtly agree with the young Witch. They all turned to leave, however, Kurumu came to a halt.

"Hey, listen. I forgot one of my books in my room. I'll be over there in a minute. You don't have to wait for me," she said.

Mizore and Yukari shrugged and continued on leaving the Succubus still standing before Tsukune's door. She listened closely waiting for their footsteps to subside before taking action.

She eyed the door handle and encased her hand around it. She couldn't come to the conclusion why they hadn't checked if the door was even locked. Turning it she was surprised there was no resistance behind it.

The door opened slightly as she peered through the crack. The room was indeed empty albeit a bit warm. Upon further investigation the room seemed nothing more than a standard one... except for the pink package that sat on the desk. Her eyes stared at the small parcel unable to persuade herself that this item belonged to Tsukune.

She took the parcel into her hands and examined it.

Her eyes widened as she dropped it back onto the desk with a loud thud.

"No... she couldn't have," she whispered.

"Oh, but she has," said a voice.

Kurumu gasped as she spun around. There at the doorway stood a woman wearing a rather expensive suit, her hair done into a perfect pony tail. Kurumu didn't like the vibe she was receiving and could feel her claws beginning to lengthen.

"Relax, Succubus. I'm not here to fight you," she said.

Kurumu quickly replied, "I doubt you're a teacher here. What do you want? More importantly who are you?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Echidna,"

* * *

**Monster Encyclopedia: **

**Echidna:** Half-woman and Half-snake. Thought to have been the mother of all monsters due their relationship to many other creatures. Very little is known about them because the last of the population had died off several thousand years ago. Or so they say. Like any snake-like monster, they are capable of easy persuasion.

* * *

"You... you mean like that small animal that looks like a hedgehog?" Kurumu said.

The woman shot her a look of disdain, "No, that disgusting creature was named after me but that's not why I am here. I do believe we can help each other out,"

"I've never met you before. So why would I want to help you?"

"I can get you the very thing you desire most," Echidna replied.

Kurumu stared feeling as though she was in over her head but she would be lying if she didn't consider listening to what this woman had to say. She felt Tsukune was slowly beginning to fade away from her and she was not going to lose. Not like this. She wanted a fair shot and she was going to force him to give her one. It wasn't fair. None of it was.

However, something about this woman screamed bad news.

The Succubus walked out of the small room glancing at the woman, "Not interested,"

Echidna shrugged, "You're loss. You might change your mind so I'll be back later. Have fun at school,"

Kurumu wanted to snap back but by the time she turned to do so the woman had vanished. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about this whole situation seemed off setting. Quickly shutting the door behind her she made her way to the academy hoping she could forget the last few minutes.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes widened. He could hear the soft gasp of the student body behind him as they too could not understand what they were seeing. Hanging off the side of the school building were the bodies of several students, bloodied and very much dead. The stench was overwhelming and he could feel the burn of something repulsive beginning to claw its way up his throat.

"What happened?" Mizore said to Yukari.

The Witch turned away from the gory scene holding her hands up to her nose, "I usually come early but I saw a crowd and a lot of yelling. I didn't even make it this far before I came to get you guys,"

Moka cupped her mouth, "There's something written on the school but I can't read it,"

It was true. Tsukune squinted his eyes and could make out predetermined lines resembling language but one he could not identify. It then occurred to him that the words were written in the blood of its victims.

Then a thought struck him.

Did this have anything to do with that thing he saw last night?

"There you are. You were here this whole time?" said Yukari.

Tsukune replied, "Uh, yeah. Sorry, were you looking for me?"

She nodded but glanced over to Moka, "You must have gotten up early. I didn't see you here this morning,"

Moka eyed Tsukune, "Well..."

Kurumu emerged from the crowd instantly spotting them wearing a heated look.

"Moka what were you-" she began.

"**Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki and Yukari Sendo please report to the Headmaster's chambers at this time**,"

The entire student body turned to five of them, gentle whispers bounced across the countless heads that surrounded them. Being surrounded by an army of monsters was one thing, being surrounded by monsters who had suspicion was another. Tsukune quickly headed for the school forcing himself to ignore the dangling bodies that swayed overhead. He swallowed hard. It would seem he had more problems than simply hiding his relationship.

* * *

"Echidna, did you manage to gather the Succubus into your custody?"

The snake creature slithered from a nearby bush materializing into her more recognizable form, "She may require a bit more persuasion,"

The man smiled lifting his hand under her chin, "Do me a favor,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't ever change into that disgusting thing again. It's unbecoming and detracts from your beauty,"

"Yes, sir."

With a flick of his wrist he shoved her chin away causing the air in joints to pop loudly. She gasped but constrained it not wanting to attract any more attention. However, she found she wasn't that lucky.

"Have they found what I'm looking for?" he asked.

Echidna took in a breath, "They have just searched the school. Their reports indicate that the relics have been moved,"

"Interesting. I suppose he wants to play this the hard way,"

"Sir?"

"This school's headmaster. I do believe a reunion is in order. Come, I thirst. Bring me one of those students my subordinates have killed. I do like the taste of other creatures from time to time,"

"Yes, sir."

**Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Review or send me a PM with questions or concerns. Thanks again. Until next time.  
**


	4. Fire and Ice -Genesis Arc-

**Chapter Four: Fire and Ice**

**A/N: I'm very excited to see that many are finding the story entertaining. Obviously that's what I strive for. Please continue to enjoy and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!  
**

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Tsukune.

Ruby shook her head softly as she retrieved a small letter that sat on the headmaster's desk, "I was instructed to read this letter to you once I got you all here. I didn't even see the headmaster this morning. I came up here and the first thing I noticed was a letter directed to me. It's really strange,"

Moka replied, "Did you not see the... the bodies hanging outside the school building?"

Ruby's scarlet eyes widened, "The what?"

"You mean you haven't hear the commotion outside?" Yukari interjected.

Ruby shook her head: "I have a feeling something awful is happening,"

She opened the letter causing the room to go silent:

"To my students. A matter of grave importance had recently come to my attention forcing me to relinquish my duties as headmaster. However, I make this declaration that Yokai Academy as of this moment on is now disbanded..."

Tsukune stood stunned. Did he hear that correctly? Yokai Academy... disbanded?

Ruby's voice continued although tightening on every word:

"As my last order as headmaster I require that every student enrolled in the academy to return home or transfer to another school to finish their studies. However, these next set of instructions are to be read to Tsukune Aono..."

Tsukune could feel the stares of everyone in the room concentrate on him when she read his name. If this wasn't a bad omen then nothing was.

"Tsukune Aono, you are being hunted along with your classmates. I require you to escape Yokai Academy at all costs. Take the small gift I left you located under the desk. From then on head to the mountains where scarlet runs. This is all I can tell you for the time being. This letter will self incinerate... once this last... sentence... is read?"

The note combusted into a brilliant plume of fire instantly vaporizing out of existence. The six of them stood motionless unable to comprehend the cryptic words that were now literally gone with the wind. It was all too ominous and foreboding,a sickly feeling soon found its way into his stomach. The creature from last night, the dead students that hung outside, and now the letter addressed to him. It was like the world around him had begun to tear at the seams and he couldn't understand why.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" whispered Moka.

He shook his head, "I'm drawing a blank,"

Yukari turned to the desk and walked behind it reaching for the small bottom drawer. She began to rummage through allowing the others to talk amongst themselves. Finally, something bright caught her eye and upon retrieving it a bright glow filled the chamber.

"Look what I found!" shouted Yukari.

Tsukune's eyes fixed themselves on the apple sized orb that the tiny Witch possessed in her hands. Soon the chamber was filled with shimmering waves, dancing and falling across the pillars, radiating colors of all sorts along the walls. It was the closest thing he had ever seen to the Aurora Borealis. It was simply beautiful.

"The Eye of the World..." whispered Ruby.

All of them turned to her hoping for an explanation. Luckily, Ruby did not disappoint: "The headmaster showed this to me a few days ago. He said it was called 'The Eye of the World' and it had the power of teleport oneself to virtually anywhere on the planet,"

Mizore peered at the wondrous orb and said; "I don't understand. Why would the headmaster give us something like this?"

Moka's mind searched elsewhere attempting to decipher several words that caught her ear: "The headmaster wants us to 'head for the mountains where scarlet runs'? Somehow that sounds familiar,"

"I would not place too much thought into it if I were you,"

The group turned towards the doorway where a rather large silhouette loomed. Everyone's body tensed and Tsukune found his adrenaline already charging through his veins.

A tall man in a black suit leaned from the shadows exposing a pair of dark sunken eyes, sharp face and rugged beard. Tsukune watched as the man pried himself off a nearby wall and make his way towards them. From the corner of his eye he could tell Moka was shaking.

"Tsukune... something's wrong," she said whispering to him, "I can't sense any Yoki coming from this guy"

"She's right. It's a complete dead zone where he's standing," replied Ruby.

The tall man continued towards them, his mighty arms crossed and his eyes seemingly searching the ground aimlessly. Silence found its way into the chambers as the sound of his boots clicked noisily against the floor. Tsukune watched as the man continued to come closer...

And closer...

And closer...

"Stop right there!" called Kurumu, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man came to a sudden stop but did not lift his eyes from the floor.

"That orb... I want it," he said.

Yukari peered down at the Eye of the World sitting comfortably in her hands, her fingers trembling. This man was pure darkness, she thought, unlike anything they had ever dealt with before. She had the sudden urge to run but her legs felt heavy. Now that she thought about it... her throat felt a bit tight.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Tsukune turned, "Yukari?"

The small Witch fumbled the orb onto the desk sending it rolling across the top and almost crashing to the floor. Thankfully, Kurumu quickly caught the precious artifact.

"Yukari!" cried Moka.

The girl had begun to fall but the Vampire managed to catch her before hitting the floor. In a blink of an eye Tsukune launched from his position and towards the enigma. His incredible speed manifested a powerful wind that filled the chamber. Pulling back his arm he prepared to unleash the power of the Vampire blood into one massive blow, however, what came next rocked him to his core.

He swung with all his might and missed. A massive hand appeared and gripped his forearm and for a brief moment Tsukune couldn't comprehend what had just happened. And then it clicked. His arm, containing the holy lock that assisted with sealing away the Ghoul inside him, ignited with pain. Tsukune fell to his knees, his free hand clutching the other as the man's grip began to intensify.

"Tsukune!" Mizore and Kurumu yelled.

The pain was excruciating. The lock began to dig into his skin cutting off the circulation to his hand. He bared down on his teeth to brace himself but the man only continued to squeeze.

Tsukune screamed in pain. A terrible wail that sounded like a cross between a human gasp and a beastly yelp. Blood oozed from the man's fingers and down Tsukune's forearm.

"You are standing before your elder, child. You have not been given permission to approach me," said the man, "It is also unwise to stand up to an Ancient and not just any Ancient. I am a Dragon Lord,"

* * *

**Monster Encyclopedia:**

**The Dragon Lord (Ancient):** The predecessor to the modern day Dragon/Wyvern. Highly intelligent and brutally strong. The Dragon Lord's were among the most feared amongst the Ancients, however, compared to their brethren Dragon Lord descendents are considered disappointments. Dragons/Wyverns, although fierce today, are considered evolutionary set backs by the Ancients.

* * *

"An Ancient?" breathed Kurumu, "What the hell is that?"

Moka lied Yukari down and stood. The Dragon Lord noticed her unleashing a toothy grin as he continued to squeeze the blood out of Tsukune's arm.

"Let him go," Moka hissed.

The menacing Ancient bellowed a laugh deep within his broad chest. Finally, he released Tsukune sending him crashing to the floor. Moka broke into a full sprint, despite being the Outer Moka she was still undeniably fast. As she approached, the Dragon Lord swung towards her crashing his fist into one of the many pillars of the chamber sending debris into the room.

Tsukune saw the opportunity flash in the shape of a rosary. Dodging the Ancients swing, Moka slid onto her knees bending herself back exposing the seal to her power. Tsukune timed his lunge realizing this could have been there one and only shot to get out of this alive. Lifting himself with his good arm he threw his body towards her swiping the rosary off of her choker.

The chamber burst into a flash, the whipping of bat wings clouding the air. The Inner Moka appeared, fangs bared.

"Know your PLACE!"

The S-Class Vampire jettisoned her foot directly into the Dragon Lord's head leading to a satisfied smile across her lips. But it didn't last.

"Vampire... you look very different than your forefathers. Show me the strength they have passed onto you!"

The Dragon Lord snatched her leg and swung her body into the ground causing the whole room to shake violently. Tsukune felt his heart race. Blood shot pooled between her parted lips. She was hurt. The mighty S-Class Vampire that had almost never lost a fight was struck down with one blow.

"'Tis a shame. Your Vampire ancestors made a mockery of us and here I am beating their descendent like an animal. It's rather pleasing," The Ancient roared.

A flurry of ice spikes zoomed into the air slamming hard into the Dragon Lord's chest. Up in the air Kurumu clutched Mizore by arms as she hurled spikes of solid ice at her enemy. However, the attack was futile. The Ancient quickly ripped off his tie, a massive smile on his sharp face.

"I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN EONS!" he bellowed, his voice shifting from a middle-aged man to a low pitched roar.

Tsukune felt the wind in his lungs vanish.

The room went dark, a sinister red glow materializing at the Ancient's mouth. The Dragon Lord's jaw stretched and morphed. Scales began to grow, strong rock like bones took the place of his pale skin and his eyes became serpent-like.

"Move! It's going to breathe fire!" shouted Tsukune.

A pillar of raw fire blew from the Ancient's gaping mouth. The room was engulfed in heat and Tsukune shielded himself expecting to be blown away by the intense flames.

However, it never came.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the night sky, the feeling of wet grass on his back. Sitting up he felt confused, one moment he was fighting something called an 'Ancient' and now he was... in a park?

Looking around he recognized the regular high rises that sat around the luscious greenery. This park was familiar, he thought. He attempted to stand but as he began to hoist himself up his arm gave way. Looking down, his forearm was swollen and burned.

And by the way it felt... probably broken.

"Tsukune, you alright?" Ruby said as she knelt beside him. He nodded but the pain was beginning to take over. He cringed in pain almost to the point of tears.

Ruby noticed the wound and gasped, "Eternal Fire,"

"What's that?" he asked.

She peered at the wound and then back at him, "I'll try to heal it, don't move,"

"What about the others?"

Ruby nodded, "They're fine. They're over there,"

Tsukune gazed behind his shoulder and could see everyone scattered across the massive park lawn. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari huddled together seemingly confused and detracted raising another question to Tsukune's lips.

"What happened? How did we get here? Weren't we just fighting... that thing?"

She nodded and pulled a tiny orb from a hidden pocket, "This saved us,"

"Eye of the World," breathed Tsukune.

A surge of pain erupted through his arm squeezing a gasp from his mouth. Ruby flinched, her face turning into a red panic as she attempted to speed up her healing spell. What seemed like hours, Tsukune finally felt his body ease into a state of serenity. The grass was oddly refreshing and cool against his arm.

Ruby sighed, "That was close,"

The rest of the group approached them but the one person that caught his eye was Moka who was still in her Inner form.

And the fact she was limping.

"Moka, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head while exchanging a look with Ruby, "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me,"

"I've done the best I could," said Ruby, "I don't know why you aren't fully healed yet,"

Moka shrugged seemingly nonchalant about the ordeal but Tsukune could see it in her face, she was in terrible pain.

"In any event, we have to get to the bottom of this. Obviously, there's things going around calling themselves 'The Ancients'. If it isn't one group with a bad name it's another," snarled Moka.

"Just our luck," said Kurumu as she tore off several ragged edges of cloth from her sweater, "We graduate in only a month and here we are fighting for our lives once again,"

Yukari dusted her Witch's hat; "I think we are in the human world in any event,"

They all nodded. Whatever was going on they were just scraping the tip of the berg. They needed to find a place to find their bearings or at least come up with a plan. Hopefully, it wasn't too late for a small breather.

* * *

The Dragon Lord frowned as he stared at the gaping hole he had left behind. Somehow they escaped and he was too preoccupied placing all his strength behind it to realize it. He cursed as he readjusted his red tie taking heed to check his collar for scorch marks.

"My friend, I see you are redecorating the school? However, this was not in the agenda," said a voice. The Dragon Lord spun on a heel and dropped to one knee.

His voice was hoarse from breathing his fire, "My apologies, sir. I realized I was fighting a Vampire... I got excited and... it's just that..."

The Gentleman along with his secretary walked over to their comrade, his shoes and her heels clicking against the gritty texture of dust that littered the floor.

"It's quite comical, don't you think?" said the Gentleman.

" Sir?"

"I've read some of the texts humans have written over the last couple thousand years. Apparently, they believe the real rivalry is between the Were's and the Vampires. Isn't that just something? The fact that your people were never even mentioned just goes to show how far you've fallen. Now, if I am to believe that you are incredibly weak AND you cannot follow instructions...what am I do?"

The Dragon Lord's hands trembled slightly, his shoulder length black hair swaying softly in the silence, "I do not know, sir."

The gentleman leaned forward lifting a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry. I'm quite old. You need to speak up a bit louder,"

The Dragon Lord bit his lip before replying, "I don't know, sir!"

"**OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DON'T!**"

The Dragon Lord was now trembling violently keeping his dark eyes towards the floor. There was simply no telling how long one would live under this regime. Even the secretary flinched when the Gentlemen yelled, his voice boomed so loudly any walls that weren't structurally sound came tumbling down.

Echidna felt her throat tighten as she said: "Sir, if I may?"

"I'm quite annoyed, woman. Unless you have the relics in your pocket I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A DAMN THING COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

The floor trembled causing loose stones to fall. The Gentleman began to pace back and forth, his fine leather shoes stirring up dust that began to swirl around him. He peered around seemingly in thought before saying, "It's obvious the relics were moved. Please inform me how a squad of resurrected Ancients, the very FIRST of their kind, cannot find me what I want?"

He points to Echidna, "Do you want to die? Do you want me to rip off your head just enough so you're alive when I drink from you?"

Echidna shook her head softly, "No, sir."

He then points to The Dragon Lord, "And you. Did I make mistake by taking you? Should I kill you right now?"

The Dragon leader merely shook his head.

"You two... take the rest of the squad and find me those relics," the Gentlemen said.

"Sir, if I may?"

The Mighty Ancient sighed; "What is it Echidna? Please, enlighten me because you seem to have something on your mind,"

Echidna took a breath wondering whether or not if what she was about to say would cost her life, "I did some scouting and I found out that several students are in the possession of one of the relics we are searching for,"

The Gentleman smiled a broad smile, "Well done, that's something we can work with. Come, you've earned yourself a night with me. Let us be off,"

* * *

They all sat in silence each drinking their respective fancies. The diner was barren and they all occupied the same both not knowing what to say next. Tsukune wasn't a fan of coffee but for some reason he felt it was appropriate for a time like this. The amber lights were dim and for a moment he felt as though he were in the slums. Despite being in the human world, his own territory, he never felt so far away as though he didn't belong.

"What do we do now?" Yukari said taking a sip of her hot tea.

Kurumu played with the spoon in her cup, "The headmaster said we had to 'head to the mountains where scarlet runs'. What do you suppose that means?"

Moka's memories began to stir. Something about that phrase seemed awfully familiar. Mountains... scarlet... like blood?

Her father's mansion?

"We have to visit my father," said Moka, "I think that's where we need to go,"

Everyone's face became suddenly sullen as though they heard a spell of bad news.

Moka's eyes darted from each person unsure of the reasoning behind their grimaces, "What's the problem?"

Yukari was the only one with enough courage to speak, "How should I say this. You're pretty scary by yourself, Moka. I kinda don't want to think about meeting your dad,"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Moka frowned.

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. But for the time being, we should find a place to rest," she said. Everyone agreed, however, Tsukune could see the waitress staring at him from the corner of his eye. At this point he wasn't sure who he could trust.

He leaned over and whispered to Ruby: "Do you have something to write with?"

"Of course, I like to update my book the old fashioned way sometimes," she replied.

She slid a small pencil towards him. Taking it he discreetly ripped a small napkin and began to write. He then slid the napkin piece to Moka who then passed to Ruby and so forth.

The note read: WE ARE BEING WATCHED.

Suddenly, the waitress appeared beside them wearing a pretty smile.

"I'm sorry," she began, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid of going to have to give you your check early,"

A pair of fangs emerged from the waitress's lips.

"Your journey ends here,"

**Thanks for reading and as always hope you enjoyed. Until next time...**


	5. Dreams -Genesis Arc-

**Chapter Five: Dreams**

* * *

Kurumu sighed as she pressed the rim of her glass to her lips. The sting of the liquid hit her throat and forced her to flinch but she pushed through it. It was calming, maybe even relieving but a part of her couldn't shake the self pity that was beginning to harbor in her mind. A cacophony of chatter was in the air not counting the smell of booze infused with it. Despite the amount of people in the room it was the closest she felt to being alone.

Whatever, she thought, this clear liquid was doing the job.

"You alright?"

She laughed, however, humor had been lost a long time ago only revealing a shell of a smile she used to give, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

She swirled her glass allowing the ice that took refuge within it to clink together. Feeling so low allowed her to come into contact with feelings she didn't know she had. It was both alarming and pathetic but there it was. She took another sip, this time the burning feeling was numbed and her brain swimming in an invisible lake.

"Where's Moka? Shouldn't you be... I don't know... messing around with her?"

He smiled, "I came to see you,"

She couldn't help but laugh something hearty. That notion was alien to her and actually possessed a hint of jest.

"Why would you want to see me? It's not like you've been doing that much lately,"

"Come with me,"

She finally turned to him, his brown eyes were warm and somewhere deep within them she could feel what she yearned for. She wanted to refuse, to tell him to leave but she couldn't. The hard truth was that she still loved him and to turn down such an offer would speak volumes of her sanity.

He lead her by the hand. Whether it was the drink or her own incapability of keeping her eyes focused she couldn't tell. However, the next thing she knew she was lying on a bed feeling the comfort of the sheets enveloping her backside. Her mind searched for things to say but she couldn't tear herself out of the blur that was the world.

She felt him hover over her and for a brief moment everything became clear. A soft smile on his lips, his solid body only inches from her own. Despite not being touched she felt as though he stole her breath.

"Can I?"

Helplessness couldn't describe the state her mind. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant? Could he? Was this all just a misunderstanding or was she missing the subtlety in his words?

She found herself nodding but doing so caused a wave of nausea to strike. Closing her eyes to let it pass she soon realized was a mistake. A pair of lips found their way to her neck, the sensation was earth shattering. Shivers ran down her body stirring her every sense. Reality was having hard time catching up but in the meantime her hands made their way under his shirt blindly searching for the source of lust.

The one she waited for, the one she yearned for, cried for was now igniting the ember that bloomed in her chest. It was too surreal but so were the intense feelings of incredible passion that seemed to swirl around them. She kissed him hard, pressing her lips so tightly against his she could feel his teeth digging into the underside. His scent, she thought, the scent of strong young man tightly wrapped in her arms. She could feel his strength, the denseness of his muscles contracting along her body. She wanted it all to be hers, to take her over, to make her his own.

In a quick burst she felt her sweater rise to her chest and his lips savoring the skin around her navel. It was like she was being punished, the sensations were agonizingly pleasing and all she could think about was more. He continued to leave a trail of kisses down her belly finally reaching her pelvic bone. Lifting her head slightly she could see his eyes gazing up at her, his tongue rising and falling over her curves.

His eyes, she thought. How they screamed of passion and primal instinct. The boy she went to school with was nowhere to be seen within them. All she could see was the devil and she the defenseless lamb.

She felt his fingers separate the lining of her skirt from her skin pulling them down ever so slightly. Her stomach erupted in jitters and her hand instinctively twitched. If this was any other person she would have made a grab for her falling garment but this wasn't just anybody. It was him. It was Tsukune. A beast in his own right.

With a sudden pull she felt herself become bare. Embarrassment slipped over her face in the form of a wave of heat. However, her passion paralyzed her.

Tsukune leaned over her, his lips dangerously close to her ear; "I don't have to be fighting to be dangerous..."

Those simple words sent an involuntary spasm careening down her thighs. She couldn't think of what to do next. It was as if her mind went completely blank forcing her body to react purely by instinct. The more she tried to rationalize the situation the more she felt herself succumb to the magic he was placing her under.

She gasped loudly.

"Not there!" she begged.

Tsukune lifted himself from between her legs wearing a lustful smile. The room was almost spinning, the air hot and moist. She felt the air from his mouth hit her bare unleashing a voice from her lips she had never heard before. It was erotic and somewhere deep inside she was enjoying every moment

He continued on, using his tongue in ways she had only ever heard from other women. Exploring, sinking, rising and flowing in every direction he deemed fit. It was maddening but her body sang. She called out into the night feeling him at her opening bucking her hips closer.

* * *

And that's when she awoke.

The room was dark and the air stale, she lifted herself up in a daze searching for anything to indicate where she was. In the darkness she could make out several mounds around her. Listening, she could make out the soft rise and fall of hushed breathing. Then it hit her.

She stood up and carefully tip toed around her sleeping friends realizing they had rented a room in this sleazy hotel. It was their only option. They had to get off the streets after they dealt with that Vampire at the diner. Drawing attention at a time like this would only make things even more difficult. And judging by the fact they were being attacked on all fronts didn't bode well for any of them. She needed some air, somehow this room felt too claustrophobic.

Tossing on her shoes she made her way into the hallway gently closing the door behind her. The area was quiet, the lone vending machine that sat at the end of the hall blinked in and out casting an eerie glow. Crossing her arms attempting to lock in the heat her body expelled she made her way towards the lobby feeling her dream slowly begin to creep back into her mind.

She couldn't help but smile.

It was such an... intense... dream. Even just thinking about it made her cheeks warm.

She bought herself a cheap drink from the vending machine and popped the lid. Taking a sip of her citrus drink she made a beeline for the door but not before a pair of voices caught her attention. The lobby was quiet and empty besides the lone clerk that slept negligently at his desk. She held her breath listening intently.

The voices led her to the female bathroom. Pressing the door lightly she peeked in waiting for the mysterious conversation to resume.

"Am I drinking too fast?" said a female voice.

A male voice replied, "No, it's okay. Keep going,"

Moka? Tsukune? What were they doing?

Slipping inside she could hear them within the stall. She stealthily inched closer holding her beverage delicately in her hands.

"We should get back to the room soon. Before anyone notices we're gone," whispered Tsukune.

Inner Moka let out a suppressed but feminine laugh, "So? Let them find out. Right now, I just want to taste you,"

Taste? They couldn't be... they wouldn't... she had to stop them.

She took a step forward and lifted her hand to slam it against the stall door.

"You know..."

Kurumu came to a halt.

"It's not easy for me to say this... I mean... my outer self would probably have an easier time... you know what? Put my rosary back on,"

Tsukune laughed, "So, you mean to tell me that an S-Class Vampire such as yourself isn't capable of saying what she's feeling?"

A pause.

Kurumu could hear a slight fluctuation in Moka's voice: "This is different,"

"What are you trying to say, Moka?"

Kurumu felt her heart begin to race. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She wanted to stop what was unfolding in front of her but her body was frozen.

"I'm trying... well... I'm trying to tell you that I..."

Don't say it, Kurumu thought, please don't say it.

Tsukune interrupted, "It's alright,"

The Succubus placed her ear to the door, her lips trembling.

"I love you too,"

* * *

"You know, I don't very much approve of getting to what I need by taking an indirect approach. However, from time to time it's necessary. My lovely colleague here, Echidna, has brought to my attention that you are the parents of the child that I am searching for. More importantly, your child is friends with others that possess an item, or items, that I desperately seek. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer a few of my questions we can make this a bit more pleasant for the both of us, no?"

The Gentleman smiled as he held Fujiko Sendo's chin.

"Might I also add I am not terribly fond of Witches. Actually, I quite despise your kind. What's more you decided to be difficult earlier and ruined my perfectly good suit. Now, are you going to be a good little Witch and assist me or will you decide to play the hero card? I must tell you, ask my comrades, I take no mercy if you want to play this the hard way,"

The Witch trembled, blood clung to her hair and seeped down the side of her face. Their home lied in shambles from the struggle earlier that morning forcing her to breathe in the dust that fell from the rafters.

"Don't tell them anything, Fujiko!"

The Gentleman sighed as he turned to his limousine driver, "Why don't you be The Dragon Lord you say you are and silence him, would you please?"

"Yes, sir."

"And don't kill him. We're going to need her cooperation,"

"Yes, sir."

The Gentleman eyed his secretary who loosened her grip on the Witch, her long serpent tail retracting slowly into her body. Mrs. Sendo coughed falling to her knees. Peering up she could see the well dressed man staring intently at her.

He spoke: "Listen, I am going to level with you. You're not in any position to try to gain the advantage here. We have your husband and if you try to do something stupid, I swear, I will kill him slowly and have you watch. However, just so I can clear the air for a moment, your magic will not work when I'm around. My associates and I are capable of canceling your magic so even if you do decide to be brave no good will come from it. Now, first question: Has your daughter, Yukari Sendo, contacted you within the past few days?"

The Witch looked at him and then at her husband who stared intently back with determined eyes.

She shook her head.

The Gentleman glanced at the Dragon Lord, "Show her that I am serious,"

The Dragon Ancient lifted Taminori's chin into the air and with one finger used his nail to inflict a small cut underneath his throat, a speck of blood formed carrying with it even more.

"I'll ask you again. Has your daughter, Yukari Sendo, talk to you in the last few days?"

Fujiko nodded.

"Good. Second question, did your daughter mention where they were headed?"

She shook her head.

"Echidna, would you please?"

The female Ancient grabbed the Witch by the hair slamming a bare fist into the side of her head launching blood onto the floor. Taminori's muffled shout was only barely audible.

Fujiko coughed and heaved, her arms trembled as they attempted to keep her upright but the blow seriously weakened her resolve. She began to weep, blood trickled from her lips and onto the damaged floor leaving behind a pool of blood and saliva.

The Gentleman knelt down lifting the Witch's head towards him, "Your daughter and her friends have something I need. If you just tell me where they are or where they're heading I will be on my way. However, if you're going to make this even more difficult than it already is I'm afraid I will have to be a bit more serious,"

* * *

Tsukune found it difficult to sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Every so often he would lift himself from his sheets only to see something disappear within the darkness. Looking down he could see Moka sleeping beside him. Not too close to draw attention from the others but close enough. Looking to his other side he could see Mizore and Ruby sleeping close by locked in a peaceful pillow hugging match.

He smiled but it faded once he spotted an empty set of sheets.

Yukari was gone.

Feeling concerned he rose to his feet carefully navigating out of the room and into the hall without making a sound. Crossing the lobby he spotted the tiny Witch standing on the sidewalk curb holding a public phone to her ear. Curious, he walked out into the cool spring morning, fog drifting along the road.

"Everything okay?" he said.

She gasped and spun around still holding the payphone, "Sorry, I was just trying to call my parents. You know, touch base and everything,"

He nodded, "Good idea. I probably should have been doing the same. Once everyone wakes up we can use the Eye of the World and teleport to your parent's home if you want,"

Yukari shook her head, "I would like that but Ruby told me a bit more about it. She said the Eye of the World has to recharge in order to use it again. She says it won't be ready to use again until later today. If what Moka says is true about talking to her father. I think we should save it until we are ready to head there,"

Tsukune nodded. She was right on all accounts, "Sorry, are you on the phone with your mother or something?"

"Actually, no. I've been trying to call them for about thirty minutes. No one is picking up. I'm getting worried,"

He shrugged, "I'm sure they're fine. We'll held over there before we leave."

* * *

Kurumu wanted to follow Tsukune but she thought against it. She had heard enough the night before and it made her stomach twist into something heavy. She wanted to think what she witnessed was a dream but it stained her memory. She lifted herself up by the elbows realizing sleep was no longer an option.

"Is it time to leave?" asked a very sleepy Mizore.

Kurumu whispered back: "No, I'm getting up myself,"

"Where's Tsukune? Does Moka have him again?"

A sickening feeling gripped her as she shook her head, "No, he went outside I think."

Mizore nodded turning to her side, "Let's go find him in a minute. Actually, make that five. I'm kinda sleepy,"

Kurumu simply nodded as she stood hurrying to the door.

Slipping out and into the hallway she made a silent declaration. She was going to talk to him and settle this.

That is until, she heard someone step out of the room. She spun around taking in the pair of green eyes that held onto her.

"What is it, Moka?" she said.

Despite being the Outer Moka she possessed a look only her Inner Self was capable of delivering: "I'm sorry,"

"What are you talking about?"

Moka seemed uneasy as she said: "I know you know,"

"Know about what?"

"Please," Moka sighed, "Don't make this harder on me,"

"Oh? I'm making this hard for you? Wow, I'm stunned,"

The Vampire took in a breath, "I don't want to lose you as a friend,"

Kurumu walked towards her leaning dangerously close, "I am not giving up. I love him. I am still your rival and I will not let up,"

"There's something I have to tell you,"

"What?" Kurumu said as she began to walk away, "That he loves you? Please, don't remind me,"

"What's going on?"

Both Moka and Kurumu turned to their door seeing both Mizore and Ruby standing at the entrance. Moka's eyes widened before returning to Kurumu. The Succubus crossed her arms.

"Moka has something she would like to tell all of us," she said.

Mizore and Ruby peered over to the Vampire who now seemed petrified.

"Go on, Moka. Tell us about you and Tsukune,"

"I... we..."

**Thanks for reading and as always, until next time...**


	6. Reunion -Genesis Arc-

__**Chapter Six: Reunion  
**

_"When can I go with father and uncle? I'm old enough aren't I?" _

_ Mother smiled gently as she slipped the sheets over her son, "Not yet, darling. I'm afraid your father and uncle need you to become a young man first," _

_ "But I am! I turn twelve next month,"_

_ "All in good time, my love. One day you'll take your father's place and the family name," she said to him, "Until then, enjoy being young without a care in the world," _

_ "Mother?" _

_ "Yes, dear?" _

_ "What does father and uncle hunt?" _

_ Mother said nothing for a moment, her blue eyes turning to the wooden mantle. The boy noticed his mother's sudden pause tracing her line of sight to the fireplace. _

_ "Does it have something to do with father's stick? The one he keeps above the fireplace?"_

_ His mother shook her head and rose to her feet. _

_ "Goodnight," _

* * *

"Sir, are you busy?"

"My my, I figured you were all too scared to come in here. Come in, my dear. Sit a while. I'll be just a moment,"

"Sir, if I may... I have a few questions if that's alright?"

"Quite the curious thing, aren't you? Well, you were the first I brought back. I suppose I can enlighten you for the time being,"

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk about. Why raise me? Why keep me around?"

"Ah, my dear. Why would I _not _raise you? I remember very clearly your race's role in the Great Divide. Excellent extractors of information. We always could depend on your lot for even the most minor details. Who else to have then someone like you at my side?"

"If that's the case then why was I the only Gorgon you brought back?"

"Please, don't refer to yourself by the name the Humans gave to your decedents. You are of MY people. The Ancients. If it weren't for the damn vermin that mated with our species we wouldn't have such a poor excuse for decedents. You and I are pure and we are going to make the world that way,"

Silence.

"My dear, you have such a look on that pretty face of yours. You have my word, you may speak freely,"

"I'm just surprised you actually told me all of this. I really didn't expect it,"

"I may be something of a Demon but that doesn't mean my heart wouldn't melt in front of a pretty face like yours,"

"One last question, if I may Sir?"

"Only one more? For the best, I'm sure,"

"What... are you?"

"My girl, you're rather intelligent. I trust you can figure that one out yourself. Now, prior to this little conversation I was informed we had another 'guest'. You mind fetching them? I wish to ask whoever it is a few questions,"

"Yes, sir,"

"You wouldn't happen to know our guest's name would you?"

"Sun, sir. She's a Siren,"

* * *

Tsukune felt his heart sink as Yukari knocked on the door for the third time. The area was quiet which wouldn't have been such a far cry given the type of neighborhood they were in, however, something didn't quite sit well and he was having a hard time ignoring it.

"You know, I always thought Witch's would live somewhere... I don't know... away from places like the city," he finally said.

Yukari didn't look away, "What better way to blend in then to live amongst those you look like, right? I wonder if they went somewhere..."

He was just about to answer before he felt a hand reach over his shoulder. Looking behind his shoulder he could make out Ruby's scarlet eyes on him. Without saying a word she discreetly pointed over to the side where Moka, Kurumu and Mizore stood. All of them seemingly staring away from the other.

Unsure of what to make of the situation he found himself approaching Moka only to realize he was under the watchful eyes of the Succubus and the Snow Fairy. He tried to smile but the response he received was dull at best.

He leaned over being cautious to make his voice into a whisper, "Moka, what's going on?"

Her eyes didn't rise from the ground as she spoke: "I'll tell you later,"

"Really? I don't ever remember you three being this quiet before. Are you sure..."

"Tsukune, what are you whispering about?"

Looking up he could see Kurumu staring at him, a slight frown beckoning at her lips. He feigned a small laugh. The tension was taught and he felt if he added anything else it would only fuel the invisible flame. That's when Yukari appeared beside him wearing a face stricken with worry.

"They're not here," she said.

"Um, guys?"

Everyone turned to the front door where Ruby stood, her hand holding the front door slightly open, "Yukari, your parent's don't normally leave the door open do they?"

Tsukune's body tensed. With everything that had been going on there was no telling what this meant for them. Looking around he could tell everyone had the same feeling. By the looks in their eyes to the tension in their bodies it was all too evident.

"Something's not right here," whispered Mizore.

Kurumu nodded, "We have to check the house,"

Tsukune entered first. The home was dark, the blinds that cradled the windows blocked the sun that struggled to find its way through. The others followed closely behind, all of their eyes darting from one dark corner to another. Although he couldn't justify the nasty feeling that continued to eat away at him there simply wasn't anything suggesting otherwise. The furniture sat untouched, bookcases and shelving undisturbed.

"Maybe they did go off somewhere," said Ruby.

The tension seemed to die but Tsukune did not allow his guard to fall as everyone around him loosened their joints.

"I guess so. But they usually tell me if they're going somewhere. It's unlike them to just up and leave," said Yukari placing her hat onto the table that sat nearby. The rest of them gathered around her leaving Tsukune to stand by the base of the stairs. For some reason he found his head turning to the staircase. Something was up there.

"Hey, Yukari?" he said.

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's upstairs to your left."

He nodded and made his way up the stairs. He didn't want to ignite any false fears but something in the back of his mind had forbade the thought of security. The last day or so had already begun to teach him such things and he wasn't about to ignore life's lessons.

Upon reaching the landing he made a quick scan of the hall reassuring himself. However, one door at the end sat ajar. Curious or not, his instincts forced him to inspect it. As he approached an overwhelming odor infiltrated his nose almost to the point of gagging.

What the hell is that?

With each step the smell intensified and right before placing his hand on the door the sudden realization of what was to unfold hit him. He no longer had to guess what was going on, he instinctively knew.

He prayed he was wrong.

Pushing the door an invisible wave of pure ghastliness struck him. The smell was so powerful he had to shield his nose with his hands.

Then he saw it.

Without thinking he quickly backed out the room and closed the door. His heart thrashed against his chest and the world around him began to spin. It couldn't be, he thought, that wasn't them. They must have been in the wrong house, right? Or maybe it was an illusion? It couldn't be her parents. That's not what he saw... that's NOT what he saw. What could he do? How could he tell them? Especially the fifteen year old Witch?

He went back the way he came, his hands trembling and his stomach on the verge of purging. Reaching the bottom of the steps only intensified the feeling to the point he couldn't even take another step.

"M- Moka? Could you come over here?" he said, his voice losing pitch.

A pair of violet eyes sparked before him, "Oh no, she gets all the attention. Now it's my... hey, what's wrong?"

Tsukune didn't realize his chin was wavering and his eyes fogged. Making sure no one else was within earshot he whispered, "I don't think Yukari's parents ever left the house,"

Kurumu blinked before suddenly relinquishing a high pitched gasp.

"Did you clog the toilet, Tsukune? Do I have to come up there?" called Yukari.

Kurumu poked her head around the corner trying her best to fake a smile, "No, no. He's alright. Just sit tight right there,"

The Succubus turned back to him, her eyes wide: "You... you can't be serious?"

He could only nod his head once lifting his hand to his chin to quell it.

"I found them. Upstairs,"

"What are we going to do?" she replied.

He looked away trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened him, "We have to tell her. We can't let her think they're still alive when we know the truth,"

"I don't think just going up to her and telling her something like this is really going to go well,"

Tsukune's voice cracked, "We have no choice. She's going to want to see what happened to them. I'm... I'm going to bring her up there. Keep everyone down here. Once I get Yukari out of earshot tell the others what I told you,"

Kurumu's eyes began to glisten, "Shit... did this really have to happen. To her of all people?"

"Let's get this over with. The longer we take the longer it's going to sting for all of us,"

She nodded and the two of them walked solemnly into the next room. The others eyed them curiously.

Yukari watched as Tsukune slowly approached her, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Yukari, I need you to promise me something,"

The Witch seemed perplex but replied: "I won't be mad if you did clog the toilet. It happens sometimes. My parents never did manage to make a spell to get it to stop doing that,"

Kurumu could see his forearms tense, his knuckles whitening.

"No, it's not that. I need... I need you to come with me," he said.

"Eh, no thanks. I mean, I love you to death but I really don't want to see what your body managed to produce,"

Tsukune walked behind her taking the small girl into his arms crossing her wrists over her chest. The rest of them stood confused but Kurumu said nothing.

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to do," he whispered to her.

Yukari chuckled nervously, "You're... you're scaring me, Tsukune. What are you doing?"

The young man said nothing as he carried her up the stairs holding her in what appeared to be a subtle restraint. Once Kurumu saw them disappear around the corner and up the stairs she whispered the horrifying discovery to the rest of the girls. All of them gasping once the news hit their ears.

However, before any one of them could make a remark Kurumu felt her heart sink. Listening closely she could hear the sounds of heartbreak.

"Tsukune... Tsukune? What... what are... NO!"

Kurumu could hear the sound of thrashing limbs. Shattering echoed into the home followed by falling picture frames and random knick-knacks. It sounded like a fight was brewing upstairs. A one sided fight or rather a struggle.

"Tsukune! TSUKUNE! Don't open the door! I don't want to see! It's not real! Please! **PLEASE**!"

Moka fell to the floor cupping her mouth, silent wails escaping her lips. Ruby stood stunned and Mizore buried her face in her hands.

Never in her life did Kurumu ever hear someone pour their heart into their tears. These were the cries of someone in mortal pain, the type of pain that destroyed one's sense of time. She could feel her sorrow, her pain and in a blink of an eye she too succumbed to it. She fell to her knees and not knowing what else to do she wept into her hands.

Tsukune held on tight. He could no longer remember the reasoning behind such a move on his part but somewhere inside he knew this was something he had to do. Yukari clawed the floor desperately trying to escape his grasp. She cried out, her face smothered with tears and her voice all but silent. Her throat was shot and no more sound would come but that did not stop her.

The room was filled with gore and blood.

It resembled a slaughterhouse.

An hour had gone by. Tsukune had long let go of the girl for there was no longer a reason. She lied only a few feet away from him, face down on the floor, unmoving.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I... I don't know," he answered.

A long silence caught them before Yukari feebly said, "They... I don't have a family anymore..."

"That's not true," Tsukune said.

"He's right," said a voice.

Ruby appeared in the room, her eyes ignoring the scene before her. She peered down at Yukari and knelt beside her.

"You do have a family," she whispered.

Yukari began to cry filling the room once again with unimaginable sorrow. Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did you forget that we are sisters bound my magic?"

The young Witch did not respond.

"You and I are both Witches. One and the same. You are my sister and I am yours. You will always be my family and I will always be here for you. I know what's it like to lose parents. You will become stronger and you will survive,"

She stood and whispered to Tsukune, "Let's leave her alone. She needs to say goodbye,"

He nodded and followed her out.

"We will be downstairs, Yukari. If you need us, let us know,"

Yukari could only nod as she pushed herself onto her knees. She didn't want to see the ghastly image in front of her any longer but something begged to stay. She swallowed hard.

"I love you, mom... dad..."

Something caught her eye. Peering over she could make out a familiar silhouette hiding underneath a mound of bodily debris. Summoning as much strength as she could she forced herself to reach over and pry it out.

She hiccuped.

It was her mother's Witch's hat. Then something fell from inside. Looking down she saw what appeared to be a book.

Her father's Grimoire.

She took both items and held them tightly to her chest.

"I'll keep these safe, mom and dad," she inhaled sharply, "I'll find whoever did this... I'll make them pay. I'll make them pay, I swear it..."

"Oh? Really? I would love to see you try,"

Yukari lifted her head. The voice was deep and ugly. Her eyes finally wandered over to a darkened corner where a pair of yellow eyes shone through the blackness.

Yukari hugged her precious prizes even closer to her chest, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Never seen an Incubus before?" the creature hissed.

* * *

**Monster Encyclopedia: **

**Incubus (?): **The male counterparts to the Succubi. They generally possess the same capabilities, intelligence and raw power but usually direct their prowess towards the female gender. Incubi favor their monster form compared to their human form and accept the use of their powers more widely than Succubi do. However, this Incubus in particular is different than the standard fare.

* * *

"Things just got personal," whispered Kurumu as she rubbed her stinging eyes.

Ruby nodded, "I hate to admit it but I think we might be in over our heads. We don't even really know what's going on. It's like everything is happening behind a curtain and we're left on stage to fend for ourselves,"

"The headmaster knows what's going on and somehow we are at the center of it all," said Tsukune, "I wish we knew what the hell we're doing,"

A loud slam echoed into the house causing all of them to jump in fright. One by one they filed up the stairs and turning to the room where they had left Yukari. However, the door was shut. Tsukune attempted to pry it open but the door refused to budge.

"Yukari! Open the door!" he cried.

"The door is enchanted!" Ruby shouted, "She won't be able to hear us,"

Moka screamed, "She's trapped in there with whatever enchanted the door!"

Ruby manifested her staff placing her hand on the surface of the door.

"I'm going to dispel the enchantment. It's going to take a few minutes for me to channel it!"

* * *

Yukari felt her back hit the door. There was nowhere to run and she could feel the enormous Yokai the Incubus emitted. She was struck in terror and the only thing she could do was to protect her mother's hat and father's book.

"Guys... GUYS!" she called.

The Incubus loomed over her. Two slits embedded into the skull of a withered looking creature. Black leathery wings trembled from its back emphasizing the massive black horns and terrifying claws. She wanted to scream but her throat was raw.

"Master was right to leave me here. He said you might come and you will have the relic he seeks. If I bring to him what he wants, he will make me one of him. And oh the power he wields. He gave me the strength to surpass that of an S-Class. Master has made me an Immortal,"

Like dead leaves on a tree, the walls of the room began to peel away. The dark corners dissipated, the floor became like rock and dirt. Yukari looked up, the dimmed lit ceiling spun out of existence exposing an orange sky filled with stars and distant planets. It was like she was transported to another realm.

"Do you like my illusion?" the Incubus hissed, "And if you think that just because it's an illusion it isn't real, think again. My illusions are so powerful they become reality,"

Yukari felt her legs trembling. She wanted to run, to escape. All her strength had forsaken her.

The Incubus smiled revealing a row of rotted yellow teeth.

"You tremble just like your mother did," it said.

Yukari froze, "What did you say?"

"You tremble just like your mother did, right before I killed her,"

The Witch stood slowly, donning her late mother's head wear. With a flick of her wrist her wand manifested into her hand.

A dead look spawned in her eyes.

"Look at that scary face... how cute," the Incubus laughed, "Means nothing. I'll gut you open just like I did to your kin!"

Blood jettisoned into the air.

The Incubus roared. Yukari lowered her hand summoning another tarot card between her fingers, "I... will... pay you back... for what you've done,"

The creature pressed its hand against its neck forcing the blood to ooze from its wound rather than spray into the air, "Nice one, you little shit. Just a scratch. I can do better,"

A heavy thud erupted into the air sending an echo across the vast plains of the newly generated realm. Yukari was sent flying eventually falling into the red tinted dirt, her body covered in tiny cuts and bruises. She coughed and wheezed trying to remove the dirt from her lungs. She wasn't going to lose.

Strands of blood trickled from her now red stained lips, the wind beginning to carry it off into the deep unknown. She lifted herself up feeling an unsung power beginning to take hold.

"I will make you proud, mom and dad. I will be strong. I will be a great Witch," she breathed.

"Talking to yourself won't save you, girl..."

She felt the Incubus behind her, its massive yet disgustingly putrid claws hovering dangerously under her chin.

"After I kill you, I'm going to kill your friends and claim the relic for Master. I will be treasured and be made into his own," it whispered into her ear shedding its grotesque breath into her face.

Yukari clutched her want tightly, "Not if I kill you first,"

The head of the Incubus exploded into a red inferno, a long trail of iron clad tarot cards soared through the air dripping in blood. She sighed watching the creature's body writhe and squirm in the dirt. She had did it, she thought, that wasn't too bad.

But... why wasn't the illusion fading away?

Looking back down she felt the air in her lungs vanish. The Incubus stood, its ugly head regenerating the ghastly wound.

"You're dead now, bitch."

Her stomach fell deeper into her body. She didn't know any other spell to destroy that thing. Something had to be done, she wasn't going to lay down and die. She refused. That's when her eyes caught themselves on an object that sat in the dirt nearby.

Her father's Grimoire.

It was worth a shot.

She made a beeline for the book but her speed paled in comparison to the beast that hunted her. Pain erupted in her chest as the Incubus kicked her squarely between the breasts. Landing with such force her body tossing up a large plume of rock and sand. Blood dotted the ground near her mouth as she coughed and gagged. She couldn't breathe and the pain showed no mercy.

Trembling she lifted her head from the ground, her vision sinking in and out from a pool of trauma. The Grimoire was only a few feet away. If she could only reach it.

"I'm coming, little one. Death is coming," the Incubus laughed, its wings expanding several feet outward.

Yukari reached out with her hand, "Please, dad, help me..."

"I'm going to kill you, little dove. I'm going to gently break your neck!"

"Daddy... protect me..."

"Goodnight, little Witch!"

The beast lifted its arm, it's claws preparing for a harsh strike. Yukari's eyes widened.

A thunderous boom echoed into the atmosphere sending rock and debris in all directions. As the dust cleared Yukari felt an immense pressure on her shoulder. Looking down she could see one of the claws of the Incubus was stuck through her.

Blood had begun to run down her chest.

However, she had done it.

Only a hand was attached to the claw that pinned her down. The body that had gone along with it had disappeared between two massive iron blocks. Two massive iron blocks that she had summoned from her father's Grimoire. Somehow, she tried to make sense of it all but couldn't find the concentration as the realm retreated back into her parent's home. The illusion shattering with the death of its creator.

* * *

They all jumped jumped in fright the moment something sharp jutted from the door. Ruby had been slowly unhinging the magical chains that kept the door shut. However, once the sudden shock hit them she managed to undue the last enchantment.

"It's open!" she said.

All of them rushed to the door and pried it open. Stunned and with a hearty gasp they soon realized that whatever had pierced the door was pinning Yukari from the other side. As they swung the door open it ended up dragging the Witch with it.

The adolescent girl cringed in pain. Her body covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Oh my..." breathed Ruby.

"Yukari! What happened!" cried Moka.

Kurumu quickly interjected, "What did you fight? Was it that thing that's been going around and terrorizing the school?"

Yukari's breathing was shallow as she sighed, "It... it was an Incubus,"

Ruby went silent as she slowly but efficiently pried the dead claw from her friend's shoulder, "How could that be? Incubi do not know how to cast enchantments. That's strictly for magic casters,"

"He said..." she coughed, "He said he was... an Immortal. I tried cutting off his head but... he came back,"

Tsukune couldn't help himself, "Then, how did you kill it?"

Yukari cringed, "I... destroyed most of the body. I think that's... that's..."

The girl slumped over Ruby's arm. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu tensed with widened eyes.

"Relax, she passed out. I can heal her," Ruby reassured them, "But we need to leave here. It's not safe. We need to get to your father, Moka. I hope he can help us,"

Moka looked away, "So do I,"

They began to leave the home until a distant phone could be heard somewhere in the house. Tsukune glanced at his comrades and they stared back at him.

"Don't answer it," whispered Mizore.

"Yeah, we should get going," said Kurumu.

He wanted to agree but the phone continued to ring and it was coming from the next room. His instincts so far had yet to fail him and in this instance it was telling him to answer the call.

Beep!

"See? It was no one, now let's get..."

A dark voice filled the room: "Tsukune Aono. You have five seconds to pick up or I'm going to have to murder this lovely young woman,"

"Tsukune! Run away!"

Tsukune trembled. That voice belonged to his mother.

**Thanks for reading. And as always, until next time... **


	7. The Journey Begins -Genesis Arc-

**Chapter Seven: The Journey Begins**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far. It is my most ambitious plot to date. On that note I apologize to those who are less interested in lore and more interested in the romance aspect. I ensure you all that more romance will make it in and be a nice read:). I only wish I could type these chapters faster and could publish more frequently. I really enjoy writing this fanfic and hope everyone who reads it enjoys it as well. Please, tell me what you think so I may know how you guys interpret it all. I find it incredibly interesting to hear others points of view about something like this. Anyway, without further ado. Onto Chapter Seven and the last chapter for the "Genesis Arc". **

Moka's eyes widened.

"That's right, Tsukune Aono. I have both your parents in my custody and if you refuse my offer or try to find me I will kill them both right now,"

Tsukune stared at the telephone, a red glow hinting to the activation of the answering machine. His hands balled tightly into fists. The voice continued on seemingly smirking from the other side of the line, "Pick up the phone. I would like to talk to you one on one,"

He inched forward raising a hand to the receiver.

"Tsukune, what if this is a trap?" whispered Mizore.

His eyes sparked rage, "And what if it's not?"

The snow fairy looked away.

With trembling hands he lifted the receiver to his ear. His throat suddenly becoming dry, "I'm listening,"

"Good. By now you should realize how serious I am, Mr. Aono. You have something that belongs to me and I have something that belongs to you. If you cooperate fully then no harm will come to your mother and father. Defy the proposal and I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to do what I do best,"

Tsukune could feel panic beginning to strike, "Listen, I think I know what you want. Meet me somewhere. I'll come alone. It'll be just you and me. No one else needs to get hurt. You can trust me,"

A laugh came from the phone, "Mr. Aono. Do not take me as an imbecile. You of all people should know exactly how The Eye of the World works. What's to say I leave your precious kin to their own devices only to meet you... and to have you teleport to them and escape without my knowledge. No deal, Mr. Aono. I knew you would have a slight advantage over me, so hence, why I have your parents. I need a bargaining chip of my own. Now, Mr. Aono. How will you deal?"

Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Ruby looked on. Although the conversation was mute to them they could detect the sudden changes along Tsukune's face. Both Moka and Kurumu leaned in frantically hoping they could detect the words from the other end.

"Tsukune!"

The young man's breath broke from his lungs, "M... mom?"

"Tsukune! Run away! Don't try to rescue us!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? Mom, you know I have to..."

"I forbid you! Your headmaster told me everything-!"

The sound of objects falling and frantic screams broke the conversation leaving Tsukune to preciously hold the phone close to his hear, tears stood at the precipice.

"Shut her up!" someone yelled.

"Yes, sir,"

"Mr. Aono. These are the terms of my conditions. You are to make your way here, with The Eye in hand and we will make an exchange. I will then take my leave and we shall go our separate ways and I will never cross your path again. Simple and easy, no?"

Tsukune locked eyes with his companion temporarily.

"What is he saying, Tsukune?" whispered Moka.

He couldn't find the words to speak for they had abandoned him.

The voice of his mother broke the silence, "Don't listen to a word he says, Tsukune! He's going to kill you the moment he gets a chance! Forget about us! Run!"

"Shut that bitch up this moment!"

Tsukune suddenly found his voice, "Let me speak to my mother,"

"No dice," said the man over the phone.

"Please, let me just have this and I'll meet you wherever you want..."

Mizore, Kurumu and Moka inched closer to him. They had been following the one sided conversation hearing only his words. None of them would have expected such but there was a tinge of what sounded like the beginning marks of alarm in his voice.

"Tsukune, whatever your planning I don't think it's a good idea," whispered Mizore.

He ignored her pretending for the moment they were not in the room.

"Please," he begged into the phone, "Let me speak to her,"

A pause captivated the moment as he stood there, his legs shaking and his fingers trembling.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered.

The voice finally replied, "You have but a moment... give her the phone,"

Tsukune released a sigh of relief.

"Tsukune, I don't have much time. You need to take whatever you have and run. Don't worry about your father and me. You need to take Moka and run away. Run as far as you can,"

Tsukune found himself shielding his mouth with his free hand, whether he wanted to prevent the others from seeing his trembling lips or preventing himself from vomiting his mind couldn't decipher. However, his mother's words were laced with pleading something a child should never hear from a parent.

"What... what's this about the headmaster? He came to you?" he asked.

"Yes, this strange man dressed in a white regalia told your father and I everything. The school you went to, who Moka is and more importantly... what you have become..."

"But why? Why did he tell you all of that?"

A moment of silence took place causing Tsukune to believe his mother was looking around.

"I don't have a lot of time Tsukune. They left me in a room by myself to let me talk to you. I can here them coming back. Tsukune, don't come back to the house. We love you, son. Don't ever forget that,"

Tsukune closed his eyes feeling his tears scale down his cheeks, "I know... I know. But... I'm going to come get you. I'll be there soon,"

"Tsukune. Don't you see? He's going to kill us regardless. If you come here he will kill you too and I'll be damned if you die before me. We are your parents, we lived our lives and it's time to live yours,"

"Don't say things like that, mom," he pleaded, "I'll figure something out. Trust me, I'll... I'll..."

"No, Tsukune. I heard them talking earlier. Even if you struck a deal with them they planned to..."

Tsukune's mother cried in pain as the sound of the phone hitting the ground erupted into the receiver.

"Mom? MOM!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka appeared next to him, "Tsukune! What's going on?"

A dark voice spoke to him, "You know, I thought you humans would have enough sense to make the right decision and I suppose that leaves me with no other choice,"

"Wait, WAIT!" Tsukune shouted, "We can work this out. Please, just trust me!"

"Until now I always thought your human weapons were primitive. Now, I think it's very appropriate to try them out for myself. I've always been curious,"

Tsukune's heart skipped. The sound of a gun cocked into the receiver.

His mother shouted in the background, "Tsukune, live your life. Moka, if you're there take care of my son!"

Moka heard her name through the phone, her hands shot to cup her mouth, "No..."

"Mr. Aono. Consider this a declaration of war," said the voice.

"Wait! Please! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO-"

The sound of a gunshot echoed into his ear following the sound of something heavy falling to the floor.

* * *

"Sir! Forgive me but how is killing them getting us closer to the relic they possess? We know where they are. Why not go there and get the relic ourselves?"

"Don't you see, Echidna?"

The Ancient Gorgon said nothing but contemplated leaving her superior to continue: "Everything I've done here is for one good reason. I need the relics in my possession. My little friend, Mr. Tsukune Aono, has but one. Now, my girl, why would I go through all the trouble for ONE relic? Tell me, Echidna, why kill the fox when you can follow it to its den?"

"Sir?"

"It's simple really, my dear. I _could _kill the fox and get the precious pelt I've been searching for... or... I can simply wait and follow it to its den. Although it might take some time it will prove more bountiful. Instead of one fine pelt, I can gather the pelts of the entire family. Do you follow, Echidna?"

"But... but why kill them? Why lure the boy with a false proposal only to kill them?" she asked.

"That's just it. He's a boy. A child. He will make mistakes. He will make it his goal to seek revenge. But you know what? His mind will be clouded, he will fall prey to me. He will attempt to gather the rest of the relics in hopes it will be enough to destroy me. And right when he thinks he has them all, we come in, take them... and then we kill him,"

* * *

Moka could feel her something stir at the back of her throat. No one made a sound except for the telephone which beeped into the desolate house. She waited for him to say something, anything. However, he felt alien to her. And this only brought intense fear into her body.

"Tsukune?" she whispered.

He didn't respond.

Her lower lip trembled, "Tsukune... please... say something..."

"I'm going to kill him..."

She blinked, "What?"

"_**I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." **_

Before anyone could reply Tsukune launched his fists downward shattering the counter from which the telephone sat. Splinters of wood and chunks of granite burst into a cloud of debris. Moka shrieked as the others stood stunned. He continued with his rampage, a sinister dark energy beginning to slither around him.

Ruby gasped. His holy lock... it was beginning to crack under the strain: "Get out of the house! He's turning into a Ghoul!"

Moka couldn't move, her Vampire instincts had forsaken her. A pair of intense eyes zoomed in on her and she could feel his stare enveloped with murderous rage.

"Moka! Get out of there!" cried Kurumu.

She could hear her friend's calls but her body would not oblige. The boy she knew, the boy she fell in love with now loomed over her like a massive shadow. A shadow saturated in blood lust.

A gust of wind bellowed.

The sound of glass shattering.

And before she knew it she was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Gin?"

Tall and broad shouldered, Gin ran his fingers through his long hair, "Sorry, found out the school got disbanded a little while ago. Thing is... that doesn't explain what the hell is going on. Speaking of which, I have a feeling you guys were in trouble,"

"How in the world did you know we were here?" Kurumu asked.

The Werewolf smiled, "I think that can wait. Is that supposed to be Tsukune over there?"

Moka nodded.

Gin's brow furrowed, "I guess this is why he gave this to me..."

He pulled a small rosary from his pocket and held it out towards Tsukune who struggled between the realm of Human and Ghoul.

Ruby instantly recognized the item, "The Rosary of Judgment? But... that's the headmaster's rosary!"

Gin spoke: "Seal this wayward soul,"

The rosary unleashed a blinding purge of light swallowing the room in a healthy glow. Moka allowed the light to dim before unmasking her eyes.

Tsukune stood, panting and coughing eventually coming to his knees. His agony only survived through his glazed eyes. Moka could only watch as he bellowed into hands somewhat relieved that he had returned to Human form without anymore carnage. She wanted to comfort him but the best thing her body could do was shed its own tears.

"Yukari... Tsukune... what's going on..." she breathed.

Gin decided to answer the rhetorical question, "I'll tell you what's going on. We have some asshole trying to play God. All for some old trinkets,"

Ruby turned to him holding Yukari close, "Although I'm thankful you're here. How did you know we were here? More importantly, what are you doing with the headmaster's rosary?"

"How else would I know you all would be here? The Headmaster told me," he said.

"But he was gone when we went to his chambers a few days ago," Ruby replied.

"I didn't exactly look for him. He came to me and gave me this rosary. Said that Tsukune needed it. He then opened a way for me and here I am,"

Mizore spoke up: "Did he tell you where he was going? Who is responsible for all this?"

Gin shook his head, "He seemed to be in a rush. Quite literally shoved this thing onto me and said good luck. You mind explaining to me where you guys have been all the time?"

Ruby took a glance at the sleeping Yukari and then at the broken Tsukune, "Not right now,"

"Fair enough,"

Moka knelt down taking Tsukune into her arms. Kurumu wasn't far behind as she mimicked Moka and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," said Kurumu.

Ruby then whispered to everyone, "We should go see Moka's father. From the riddle the headmaster gave us it seems to be our best bet... Tsukune, do you need..."

"No," he whispered, "Let's just go,"

She nodded and withdrew The Eye of the World from a hidden pocket unsheathing a plethora of colors into the shambled room.

Gin seemed mesmerized by the small orb, "What's that?"

"Like I said before," commented Ruby, "I'll explain it to you later,"

And with that they disappeared into a blinding flash.

* * *

Moka opened her eyes, her surroundings encased in nothing but white. She had expected to see the luscious green of trees that surrounded her father's mansion but her eyes only met confusion. Looking around her sight fell upon a simple void. Was this a side effect to the Eye of the World?

"My, have you grown,"

Moka turned in place spotting a haunting image, "Mother?"

There sitting upon an invisible chair sat a woman whose hair resembled her own and eyes that shone with green. The woman wore a Victorian style dress that belled at her waist and a bow that sat atop her crown.

"It's been quite a while," she said, "You have become such a pretty young woman,"

Moka realized the rosary around her neck had vanished indicating she must have been in her Inner form. Her true self. She approached the woman unsure of how to address someone she hadn't seen in several years.

"I don't understand," Moka admitted, "How is this possible?"

Akasha smiled, "Is it really so preposterous? My blood resides in you,"

"So... you are not real?"

"We Vampires are creatures of blood. It was bound in our fate to be able to manipulate blood eventually. This is simply your way of doing so. In essence, yes, I am not real but a projection of my blood that thrives in you."

Moka approached slowly. Although it was inferred she was walking within a dream, the reality of her mother's presence was alarming. She still possessed such an air of authority that she felt as though she was required to ask permission to come closer. However, thankfully this was not the case.

Akasha held out her arms, "Come, please. I missed you so,"

She obeyed allowing herself to fall into her mother's embrace. Her scent stirred vacant memories from dormancy and she couldn't help but return the hug, "Why am I dreaming?"

Akasha whispered into her ear: "Because you seek guidance. And guidance is what I have to offer,"

"Please, tell me. Who is behind it all? Who is hunting us?" Moka pleaded.

Her mother's eyes narrowed, "Unfortunately, that is harder to explain than most. Just know that this individual is not to be underestimated. You are not strong enough to take that beast one on one. That's why you need to meet with your father,"

"So, I was right about what the headmaster said in his letter. He wanted us to see father," she said.

Akasha nodded, "He needs you to find another relic: The Elder Cross."

"The Elder Cross? What is that?"

"It's a relic our kind has been protecting ever since we came to existence. It holds colossal power and if it falls into the wrong hands can wreak devastation. I cannot tell you how many civil wars it has caused between our own kind. That's why our family protects it and that's why you must possess it,"

"Then we will go to father and ask him for it,"

Akasha shook her head, "I'm afraid your father won't give it up so easily,"

"But why? If we explain what is happening, I'm sure he will give it to me,"

Her mother ran her finger's through her hair, her eyes dancing around her features as to dwell in their magnificence, "Think of it this way. Do you believe your father would allow one of his treasured daughter's to hold onto such a relic knowing the irrevocable burden it wields? He would rather die than see you have it. I too fear the consequences you will have to face once you find it,"

Moka felt her heart sink, "But if we don't try... so many will die needless deaths. I don't want him to get hurt..."

Akasha smiled, "Oh yes, so I believe you have someone you fancy? Isn't that right?"

Moka felt her cheeks redden. Her mind was blank no longer offering any answers to reply with.

Her mother lifted her chin, "Tell me more about this boy,"

Moka attempted to explain but soon found herself delving into the past like an opened book. She told her mother of the adventures, the memories she had about Tsukune and before she knew it she found herself slipping into a worded coma. Speaking endlessly and forgetting the rest.

"My, my. He sounds to be perfect for you, Moka. Tell me..."

Moka's ears perked.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

No words could untangle the web of countless thoughts that bloomed in her mind. In an instant she found her entire face steaming with heat and no matter how much she tried to give a mature face it was evident she was failing.

Akasha detected her reaction and chuckled using her fingers to shield her lips.

"Oh, relax. You are grown and as a mother I'm kind of interested in my daughter's life,"

Including my sex life, Moka thought?

"I uh... we..."

Moka felt a hand rest on her knee, "It's alright. I was just teasing. But... I know you are serious about this boy. You've shared blood have you not?"

It was hard to say. She could recall the times she had injected her blood into him to save his life but not a single one that deviated from that.

"He... he has my blood," she admitted.

"And do you have his?"

She blushed even harder at this question. Vivid images of them together, alone, swelled into her mind. She drank his blood many times but there was a stark difference between when they first met to now. Before she drank his blood because she found it incredibly tasty but now it was lost to her. It wasn't for her anemia, not completely anyway but for pleasure. His blood made her body warm, sensitive and even more hungry. Passion, lust, complicated emotions that were invisible to her until now. Just the thought of feeling his scarred chest and tasting his blood...

"Well, just remember. It's not the same if you just drink his blood. If you give him your blood and he gives you some of his... you know... in the more 'traditional' way then it means your lovers. It's easily quite the same bond that humans have when they marry. So, be mindful. But I digress... I'm afraid that's all I can offer you,"

Moka nodded absentmindedly. Her head still swirled around her mother's words of lovers.

"One more thing," Akasha said.

Moka snapped from her mental stupor.

Her mother stood taking her daughter's hands into hers: "The next year for you will be the most grueling you will ever encounter. I wouldn't be a decent mother if I didn't tell you to take caution... however... I would be lying to you if I said everything was going to be alright. When you come to a point in your life where you must make a strong decision. Go with your heart. You may never know what lies beyond the next corner. You are young but not too young to experience life. Live your life, Moka,"

Moka was stunned by her mother's words. They sang of motherhood and wisdom beyond her comprehension but also instilled truth and vigor.

Akasha drew her into an embrace: "Never let go of him. Love him always and give him your all. You have but one life to live. Do not spend it wallowing in regret. You're much too young to have those,"

Moka nodded, "What happened to you, mother? Where have you gone?"

Akasha frowned as she placed a gentle hand to her cheek, "I tried to make things better but I ultimately knew this burden would fall upon your shoulders. One day, you will know. Until then fight strong, live long... and... love hard,"

* * *

Moka felt her body shake as the sudden sensation of something wet crossed her back. Her eyes shot open and she was met with a circle of faces followed by the starry sky behind them. Sitting up she could hear the soft crack of trees swaying in the breeze.

"Are you alright? You took a tumble after teleporting here," said Ruby.

Moka rose to her feet, her eyes catching a mighty mansion sitting in the distance.

"I'm fine," she said, "And I know what we have to do,"

**Thanks again for reading. Please tell me what your thoughts are and leave a comment behind. The next chapter begins the "Pilgrimage Arc" or Act 2 if you are so inclined. This will be a long story so prepare for the long haul. And as always, until next time...**


	8. The Night Crusader -Vampire Hierarchy-

**Chapter Eight: The Night Crusader**

****A/N: Life is interesting isn't it?

Tsukune stared into the lake. To think that his parents were gone was a notion he simply could not fathom. As to why he didn't know but the thought of them gone only pressed the tears from his eyes even further. He watched his reflection within the crystal clear water, the moon shone high above casting a brilliant glow amongst the trees and mountains.

It was calm and peaceful. Something he felt he needed to cherish before it was long gone.

"So, this is where you've gone off to," said a voice.

He didn't have to turn to know that it was Moka who stood behind him. He had a feeling where the conversation was to go and he prayed he could avoid it.

"How's Yukari? Ruby still trying to heal her?" he asked.

Moka sighed, "Ruby said she didn't have enough time to heal her back at her house. She said it's going to take some time so we need to prepare in the meantime,"

In the meantime, he thought. That's one thing they didn't have a lot of. Time was now beginning to feel as though it was slipping between his fingers.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked him.

"What's there to talk about?" he replied.

Her footsteps echoed off the small river, the sound of grass and dirt crunching made his stomach tremble with anxiety. In truth, facing her now knowing she had seen him on the verge of defeat made him want to cower by himself. Somehow he felt less of himself and wanted nothing more than to escape into an endless slumber. He wanted to forget the last few days but the arms he felt wrap around his waist pulled him back.

"Even if you don't want to talk about it. Just know that I'll still be by your side in silence," she whispered.

"Moka..."

He turned in place, his brown gaze falling upon her own. The light of the moon reflected off the river surface casting dancing whimsical lines across her pale face.

"Tsukune, I know this isn't the right time but I don't want you to feel like you are alone. I don't know what to do. I just want you to know that... I love you," she spoke in a whisper.

Crickets sang their song in the distance as he took her cheek into his palm.

Pressing his lips to hers he allowed himself to fall into despair.

She felt his tears touch her lips and somehow she could feel his pain. She wanted to assure that everything would be alright. That she would protect him and give him her hand to hold. The image of him on his knees, bellowing with agony into his hands, swelled a lump into her throat. She never wanted him to feel such sadness again and her inability to do anything only made it worse.

Her chin quivered as she tearfully said. "I will never let you go. Please, if you ever feel like the world is coming down around you... know that I'll be there to go through it with you, Tsukune."

Moka felt his arms envelop her.

"Promise me something, Moka," he said to her.

She tucked her hands behind his shoulders, "Anything,"

"No matter what happens, stay with me,"

Her legs felt weak as those words escaped his lips.

"I promise, Tsukune," she said, "And I promise..."

Tsukune peered down noticing Moka's hand on his. Within his fingertips sat her rosary. His gaze found hers once again and instead of the calm green saucers it was replaced by two dark crimson orbs.

"I promise too," she whispered to him, "You have my blood. You are a part of me no matter how you look at it. I wouldn't make a very good girlfriend if I didn't look after you,"

A weak smile found its way to his lips as he kissed her gently, "I thought I had to seduce you first? Isn't that what you once told me?"

They locked eyes before she finally spoke, "You've always had me,"

She leaned in to kiss him but lost her footing. Before she knew it they both went tumbling into the river behind them. Tsukune hadn't realized how deep the river was but his mind quickly jolted to Moka. She couldn't be in water.

His head broke the surface and found a pair of dark eyes beaming at him from a veil of wet hair.

"Quick, get out of the water!" he said hurriedly.

Moka smiled wiping several rogue strands of hair from her face, "Don't worry. My father installed special filtration systems all over his estate. The water here is already treated with herbs so I can swim in it,"

The water around them shimmered casting eerie glowing lines across the countless dark trees that surrounded the area. It was as if the water was giving off its own light.

Moka noticed his fascination and said: "My father has always been one to overdo things,"

He peered over to her. Despite her true nature revealed through the absence of her rosary it did not detract from the sheer beauty that lit up in his eyes.

"I think you're right," he said, "He did have you as a daughter,"

She smiled, "If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to flatter me,"

Somehow he found himself drifting towards her, his hand finding the small of her waist under the glimmering water, "Flattering a Vampire is like playing with fire,"

"I don't blame you," she said to him, her lips hovering dangerously close to his, "Many creatures are drawn to the fire,"

"I don't mind getting burned,"

Her back found the riverbank allowing her to ease. His eyes found tiny droplets of water winding down her neck and with a hunger stricken stare he watched as they pooled above her collarbone, until finally jumping into the small gap between her breasts. The glow of the water revealed shadows around her beautiful body and his fingers could not help themselves as they tugged playfully at her blazer.

He felt her hands run through his wet hair igniting a plethora of electricity through his body. Once he had unhitched her blazer buttons he maneuvered his hands into the gap between that and her undershirt. Even in the faint light he could make out a ghostly silhouette of her bra which caused a boisterous stir in his lower abdomen.

"I don't settle with teasing," she said to him her voice low and lustful, "As an S-Class Vampire I can't allow you to be so timid like last time,"

With those words she brought her waist closer to him allowing his body to approach even further. Blood rushed into his cheeks. This was the first time he could feel such an intimate part of her body so close. It was maddening his senses and awakening his primal urges.

However, before he could act he felt her lips against his neck, her tongue lovingly tasting the droplets that refused to fall. His hands found themselves under her drenched white blouse, his fingertips taking in her subtle curves. Her skin was soft and despite being a creature of immense strength he somehow felt as though if he held her too hard she would fall apart in his hands.

Her fangs sunk in and he could feel the warm trickle of his blood make its way down his shoulder slowly but surely mixing with the other countless specs of water that dotted his body. However, she didn't drink him like she normally would. She was always more forceful, more demanding. But this time was different. It was slow, even and... loving...

His hands fell from her back and down to her thighs before slipping his fingertips under her damp skirt. Moka brought him closer sinking her fangs farther into his skin.

A small but audible gasp escaped her throat.

His fingers sank into a weakened spot between her thighs. His mind was a blur, the only thing he could think of was the hot air that bellowed from her lips and the rapid heartbeat that drove at her chest. And more importantly the heat that was now embracing his fingertips. He continued with the motion sliding the long side of his palm against her.

This was her, he thought, this was Moka that he was touching.

The Vampire blood that drifted through him began to take shape. He hungered for more, desired for more and he was to conquer the barrier that had plagued him for so long.

His hand found her bare flesh. Her skin; hot, moist and the further he allowed himself to explore the deeper his passion remained. His fingers slipped between her moist divide casting the Vampire into a state of endless chills and gasps of ecstasy. Although jagged, her calls echoed approval as he sunk himself deeper inside feeling her wrap around his fingers.

They came together at the lips as the night carried on. Her soft moans only barely audible to the crickets that played their nightly tune.

* * *

Kurumu wept into her lap hugging her legs closely to her chest. She couldn't erase what she had just witnessed. It was an incredible blow she could not recover from.

That look, she thought, the look in his eyes was something she was not meant to see. A look that was forbidden to her and yet, like a child, managed to see it without permission. She was lost. Never did she believe that such pain existed not on the battlefield but already within.

She had lost.

The one she ever truly loved had slipped through her fingers and was now in the arms of another girl.

"Why?" she sobbed, "All I ever wanted was to love... I was born to love... why is life so cruel to me?"

That moment she mourned her love, feeling as though she was now treading on ground that no longer had any meaning.

"I lost him," she said wiping her tears away.

"You still have a chance,"

Kurumu jumped to her feet instantly extending her claws. The voice wasn't far off and she was not in any state to accept a welcoming chat. The bushes nearby rustled and she caught a glimpse of something snake like slither by.

"I can help you get what you want," Echidna said as she slithered into view. The Succubus had never seen a monster such as this. Although she resembled that of a Gorgon; complete with snake like tail and body of a humble woman, her features were exotic. Different markings decorated her body in elaborate fashions and somehow didn't seem natural.

Kurumu tensed as she spoke, "You again? Didn't I tell you off last time?"

"I can give you exactly what you want and I ask nothing in return. Although I do wish we can become friends,"

"Why would I want to become friends with someone like you? How do I know you're not part of whatever it is that's going on?" Kurumu questioned.

"Because I know what it feels like to fall in love and have it tarnished," the Gorgon replied, "Although, you have no reason to trust me. Allow me to show you my sincerity,"

Kurumu scoffed as she wiped away the dried tears from her cheeks, "I appreciate the offer but I'm not done yet,"

Echidna's face twisted uncomfortably, "I think it's painfully obvious that he's chosen the one he wants to be with,"

Kurumu smiled as she turned away, "I'll always love him even if he doesn't love me back. I will not give up. He means too much to me and even if in the end I will never be with him... just knowing I can be there makes me a little happy,"

Echidna smiled softly, "Be as it may, I hope you fare better with your love than I ever will,"

She watched as the Succubus disappeared into a veil of darkness leaving her in a moment of silence. However, she learned from ongoing experience that silence never truly meant she was alone. Glancing over her shoulder she could feel a cold breeze hover over her.

"How long have you been listening?" she whispered.

A black fog manifested from the shadows rolling through the grass, devouring the ground like a black hole. Black wisps flung in several directions before concentrating into a mighty silhouette complete with two icy orbs for eyes.

A mighty deep voice echoed into reality, "My my, you wouldn't happen to be referring to me as the love that was tarnished? I did not know that's how you felt,"

Echidna frowned, "I was trying to get her to work for us... Sir,"

"Well, if that was your performance I must say you fooled me as well. For a moment there, you almost sounded earnest. You would not happen to be..."

Echidna turned releasing a cold stare that lied dormant within for centuries, "Sir, if you believe that I will betray you. Strike me down this moment,"

The eyes that hovered within the black fog merely shimmered with coldness, "So dramatic. Make sure our informants are reliable and ready. Speaking of which... what of our lovely group of women?"

Echidna felt her nose wrinkle in disgust, "The Harpies?"

"Yes, yes. I'm afraid I've lost track of them,"

The sound of chaotic laughter echoed across the trees sending a shiver down Echidna's scaled spine. She wished she could forget those shrill obnoxious screams they called laughter. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, "Sir, if they keep this up the boy will know that we are here. Did you not say we should follow him until he gathers all the relics?"

A grotesque toothy grin manifested below the two icy orbs expanding from each invisible ear, "Life is unpredictable isn't it?"

* * *

Tsukune and Moka lied in silence within the grass peeking through the tiny slots given to them by the countless wayward trees that hovered around them. Tsukune wanted to see her, to look at her face for he could tell she wore an expression that no one had ever seen. However, just the thought of even turning towards her and chasing away that precious glow forbade the act.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?" he replied.

He could feel her tuck in her head closer into his chest as though hoping it would shield the guilty look in her eyes, "I don't mean to take advantage of you especially in a time like this... about your parents,"

Though the memory existed he couldn't help but admit to himself that it was one he could not yet come to terms with. It all still felt like a dream, a dream lost in a barrage of tiny little nightmares.

"It's... it's you and me now. As long as we stay together... everything will be fine," he said.

"I hope you're right,"

_"How romantic..." _

The two of them instantly came to their feet, eyes darting, unable to pinpoint where the deathly voice had originated. Tsukune turned over his shoulder and whispered to Moka, "I can't sense any Yokai. How's that possible?"

Moka too could not sense any auras being given off and replied sharpy, "I don't know. They're sure as hell not monster's,"

An ugly bird like foot stepped from the shadows followed by a pair of massive wings. If Tsukune had never seen a monster before he knew he was staring at one now.

"What's wrong? You look as though you've never seen a Harpy before?"

* * *

**Monster Encyclopedia:**

**Harpy: **Winged creatures that resemble birds more than they do women. Often confused with Sirens whom are distant cousins and are rarely seen together. Harpies are often shunned for their less than stellar appearances.

* * *

He had now wished her words still rang true. The Harpy's stare alone forced his stomach to churn and he wanted nothing more than to avert his eyes.

However, out came two more Harpies standing at the original's side all wearing dreary smiles.

"Tsukune, we should go," whispered Moka.

The fact Moka was insisting that they should _leave _rather than _fight _spoke volumes to him. There was something she knew that eluded him and it was beginning to make him nervous.

"Running won't do you any good," said one Harpy.

"Indeed, this area has been enchanted. You can't run. We WILL catch you," said another.

Moka felt her stomach drop. Just like the Incubi that attacked Yukari's parents, the Harpies were capable of enchanting. A skill not every monster, if any, were capable of without training. Despite her lack of knowledge about these disgusting winged creatures she knew they were not dealing with the standard fare. Something or someone was granting these monsters abilities they otherwise wouldn't have. And somehow... this was the person that was causing their lives havoc.

She was going to take revenge.

Even if these Harpies had nothing to do with Tsukune's parents she was going to send them back to where they came from... with a message.

Moka's eyes flared, "Don't fuck with me,"

She bolted from Tsukune's side making a beeline to the first Harpy she saw. Using her body for momentum she lifted her leg high above her head taking aim for her adversary's skull.

"Know your place!"

Then something happened.

In the blink of an eye one of the Harpies struck Moka landing a blow so ferociously across her chin, Tsukune could only see a long thin sheet of blood where he had thought the vampire had been. Like a gust of wind something heavy rushed by him slamming heavily into a tree.

Air escaped him as he watched Moka stumble from the debris, blood began to rush from her nose and mouth.

"Moka!" he called.

Before he could move he felt a rough hand snatch at his throat.

"She's not so pretty is she? We will tear off her skin and maybe she will look just as good as us," said the Harpy that gripped him.

He tried to draw in breath but no air could reach his lungs. Clawing at the feathered arm he could see at the corner of his eye the other two Harpies beginning to frantically claw at Moka.

His heartbeat began to ring in his ears. With each passing moment, his eyes fell into a sea of red. The blood in his veins rushed with adrenaline signaling the call of the Vampire.

A painful shrill filled the night.

A feathered arm writhed and squirmed within the grass ushering a torrent of blood. The two other Harpies stopped their assault and gazed over to their mangled comrade. Moka too looked on.

Tsukune stood, his chest rising and falling in rapid fashion, his eyes piercing the night with a crimson hue. Moka's eyes then traveled down his arm stopping at his holy lock. Even from her distance she could see it beginning to tremble from an invisible strain.

The bloodied Harpy hugged its dismembered arm and snarled wickedly, "I'll kill you..."

"Not if I kill you first," Tsukune hissed.

With blazing speed he landed a kick across the Harpy's legs instantly snapping them at the knee. The creature shrieked in pain and buckled towards the ground, however, Tsukune continued his onslaught landing punch after punch. Feathers and blood propelled into the air unleashing a miasma of raw bodily matter.

Tsukune now stood over the downed Harpy his body now covered in steamy blood. He then turned his sights towards the other two Harpies.

His eyes narrowed.

The Harpies merely replied with a disgusting yellow smile.

"Tsukune! Behind you!"

Turning he found to his dismay the Harpy he had just defeated had begun to writhe uncontrollably on the ground. It's damaged body bubbling at the wounds seemingly regenerating despite the trauma inflicted.

His jaw tightened as the Harpy stared up at him sharing the same gross smile as its comrades, "Stupid Vampire. You cannot kill me. I am Immortal,"

* * *

**Monster Trait Identifier: **

**Immortal: **A rare but powerful enchantment lost to time. Considered a forbidden art. When enchanted, the creature in question, is capable of sustaining massive trauma that would otherwise kill. Said creature is capable of incredible regeneration and is immensely difficult to fully stop if at all. However, due to the complexity of this enchantment it is not always possible to create the enchantment to its full effect.

* * *

"Immortal?" Tsukune breathed.

The downed Harpy rose, its broken limbs stiffening and its disembodied arm reemerging from its stub, "It's just as it sounds, Vampire. I cannot be killed. No matter how much you may throw at me. I will never die. Now... let me show you what else I can do,"

Tsukune suddenly felt his body become heavy reigniting the memories of the day he encountered the black shade that savagely killed a woman. It was the same feeling. The same helplessness.

His knees slammed into the ground kicking up dirt and rock. His limbs began to buckle and his Vampire strength was beginning to wane.

"Tsukune!"

With any amount of strength he tried to turn his head but found even that to be agonizing. His eyes found her and the sight simply destroyed the breath in his lungs.

One of the Harpies hovered a sharpened claw underneath Moka's throat. She tried desperately to stop herself from buckling underneath the invisible weight but it was evident in her eyes it was futile. If this were to continue she would be forced to impale herself with the Harpy's claw. He had to do something but his body only obliged outside forces.

A deafening snapping sound erupted.

Tsukune's holy lock fell to the ground.

A dark body stood. Two blackened wings and a pair of distant glowing eyes. The Harpies flinched as they witnessed the awakening of the Ghoul. Panic struck the winged creatures for their magic could not contain the beast they had resurrected. Moka still hovered dangerously above her assailants claw but her eyes widened at the sight of the broken lock.

The only barrier sealing Tsukune's inner Ghoul was lost.

He was lost.

He could never return to what he once was.

Moka's chin quivered realizing the implications. The one she had desperately loved was no more.

Suddenly one of the Harpy's grabbed her and pulled her up replacing its claw close to her throat.

"You can't kill us and we have her! Take another step and she's dead!" it yelled.

Moka knew it was useless. In that state Tsukune could no longer hear reason. He was nothing more than a killing machine.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please, Tsukune. Find your humanity..."

This was to be the end, she thought.

She awaited for the murderous barrage that awaited them all but to her surprise all she could hear was a soft sob. Opening her eyes again she felt her stomach lurch up into her throat.

Ghoulish Tsukune stood, his arm held out towards her.

Tears ran down his darkened face.

A dark but remorseful voice came from his lips, "Moka..."

The Harpy grinned plunging one its large talons into Moka's neck instantly dropping the Vampire.

An eerie quietness stifled the scene. The Harpies laughed.

Then it happened.

An earsplitting howl rampaged from Tsukune's beastly mouth rocking the earth. Tremors boomed from his body shaking the trees for miles. The wind called and bellowed. A black aura bloomed plunging the trio of Harpies into a world of darkness.

A pair of misty blue eyes shone.

A new being had been born.

* * *

**Monster Encyclopedia: **

**Night Crusader: **Long extinct sub-race of Vampires. Night Crusaders were unfortunate crusaders of the middle ages who were bitten by Vampires. Disgraced and shunned they became the first organized group of Vampire Hunters in efforts to gain revenge against their assailants. With exceptional discipline and battle prowess they overcame their new found Vampric tendencies and regained their sense of humanity. However, because of their resilience to Vampire blood they could not replicate the same way standard Vampires could. It has been rumored their blood has survived through the conventional means of offspring. They are essentially Vampires who have reclaimed their humanity.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed another installment of Rosario + Vampire: Rise of the Ancients. As always until next time...**


	9. Respite -Vampire Hierarchy-

_****_**Chapter Nine: Respite**

_**A/N: Wow, this was the longest chapter in the story so far. To be honest I didn't intend for that but it seems the story required it. Sorry for the bother. However, have fun and enjoy. **  
_

_"Mother? Can I have a different story tonight?" _

_ "Oh? But you've loved this story since you were a little child?" _

_ "I'm tired of that one. Please? Can I have another?" _

_ His mother smiled, "But of course. How about the story about the Wise Man?" _

_ The boy nodded. _

_ "Well, long ago. During the time of the Ancients. There lived a very Wise man. So wise in fact that he was beloved by all the people and they made him their leader. He was gentle, kind, and very generous to his people. He loved them all and they loved him," _

_ "What's so special about him? I know he's wise but is that all? He must have been powerful!" _

_ His mother smiled, "Right you are. He was very powerful but he never used that power to get what he wanted. He was the protector of the people so he needed all that power," _

_ The boy frowned, "Why do I have a feeling this story isn't a happy one?" _

_ His mother shared the boy's pessimism, "Again, you hit the nail right on the head. When the Humans came and revolted against the Ancients, the Wise Man, who only wanted to protect his people killed many of them. After so long and knowing his people were dying by the thousands he began to grow restless. Endlessly seeking for a way to have his revenge against the Humans. His search for that revenge led him down a path to bitter destruction. He found ways to increase his power and eventually... he both created and mastered the arts of Immortality," _

_ "Immortality? You mean... to live forever?" _

_ "That's right, honey. He became so powerful he managed to find a way to circumvent death itself. The more he fought, the more blood thirsty he became and with each life he took the stronger his power grew. However, even he had limits," _

_ "Really? Even an Immortal?" _

_ "Yes. He could not maintain such power for long. He lost himself in his wrathful chasm and fell into a self induced slumber. Some say he still sleeps to this day. Some say he could wake up at anytime ready to continue his revenge against the Humans. So that one day he can reclaim the earth for his people." _

_ "Mother? This is a fairy tale, right?" _

_ The boy could see his mother's throat tense, "Yes, dear. It is only a fairy tale. Now get some sleep," _

_ "Mother?"_

_ "Yes, dear?" _

_ "Father is a Vampire hunter isn't he? Monsters are real aren't they?" _

_ The boy's mother paused, her knuckles whitening at the edge of the bedroom door, "Yes," _

_ "So... the stories... about the Ancients. They are true aren't they?" _

_ His mother looked away, "Did your father tell you?" _

_ "No," _

_ "Who told you?" _

_ "No one," _

_ "Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning," _

_ "Our family... that's our calling isn't it? That's why you're telling me these stories! I am to follow father's footsteps. To uphold the family name!" _

_ "Enough!" his mother shouted, "I don't know how you figured all this out but you will do your best to forget it all. You are still too young to know any of this. The stories are just stories. Leave it at __that," _

_ She closed the door behind her letting her back hit against it. Her hands cupped her face and she felt her insides begin to fall slowly towards her feet. A pair of footsteps then found themselves entering the room and she lifted her face quickly from her fingers. _

_ "Anna, what's wrong?" said the man. _

_ She shook her head softly, "Did you tell him? Did you tell our son what are family really is?" _

_ The man shook his head, "Of course not. Why? Has he figured it out?" _

_ "We are going to have to explain it. We can't hide this anymore. It also doesn't help that you come home almost every night covered in blood," _

_ The man worked his thick fingers into his beard, "It is my profession, Anna. If not me and my brother who would destroy the unholy beasts that walk the earth and prey on our children? I am doing the Lord's work. And the day I retire or get killed he will be the one to take my place. He won't be a child forever. He must eventually pick up where I leave off,"_

_ "I know, I know. I just... this is all too much. To this day I cannot fathom that... that monsters... exist. Why must we be the ones to do this?" _

_ "Because Anna... we are Van Helsing's." _

* * *

Tsukune's eyes darted open. He stared for a moment unable to comprehend where or what had happened. His mind was blank but his body screamed in pain. Looking down he found a rather expensive looking blanket draped over his body. Lifting himself up he caught sight of the room he was in and immediately his mind began to frantically search for answers.

The room was dim and the smell of herbs clouded the interior. The walls were intricately decorated and the furnishings were nothing short of royalty. The bed too was lavish and judging by the sheer scale of it he had to assume he was somewhere of importance.

"Young man, I do trust you are feeling better?"

Tsukune wanted to jump but his body crippled the action. A slow painful groan escaped his lips forcing him to fall back onto the bed. Looking around he couldn't decipher whether or not the voice was real.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared from a darkened corner of the room. There stood a woman wearing a lavish Victorian dress. Long dark hair, two stunning red eyes and a pale face. There was no question, he thought, she was a Vampire.

"I must have spoken too quietly. I shall ask again. Do you feel better, young man?" she said.

Tsukune found himself drowning in a sea of questions all begging to be asked, "Where am I?"

The female Vampire cocked her head to the side, "I'll take that as a yes. To answer your question, you are in the home of His Lordship,"

Sudden memories began to flash before him. That's right, he thought, they were headed to the mansion to speak with Moka's father.

"Where's Moka? What happened? Is she alright?" he said quickly.

The woman replied, "The young Mistress is alive and well thanks to you. I take it you are her mate?"

Tsukune wanted to sigh in relief but that second sentence rang in his ear like a loud noise.

Moka's mate? What did that mean?

"I'm sorry? I don't understand," he said.

The woman sat herself at the edge of his bed giving him a long red stare, "Are you not the Mistress's mate?"

"I don't get what you mean by that," he replied trying to hide the pang of annoyance in his voice.

"You must have sustained quite a blow to the head. Let me refresh your memory. We had gotten word that there was quite a commotion in the perimeter. Many of us went to find the cause. Needless to say we found you and the Mistress a bit worse for the wear. Speaking of which, we also found several of your friends as well. At least that's what they told us,"

"So, the rest of them are alright. Good," he said.

She nodded, "But what is interesting is how we found you and the Mistress,"

Tsukune swallowed hard.

"In case you don't remember. Mistress Moka sustained a severe wound to the neck. Naturally, for a Vampire, that could prove nearly fatal. We were attempting to revive her but you injected some of your blood into her body. We tried to talk to you but you lost consciousness afterward. We brought you here to recover, "

"What happened to the Harpies?"

The Vampire peered at him quizzically, "Harpies? So that's what they were. It's very difficult to identify anything when the only thing to identify is only a few shreds of skin and shards of bone,"

Tsukune didn't know how to take such news, "Did I do all that?"

The woman shrugged, "I see no other way to explain the massacre you left behind. You are indeed a very strong Vampire,"

"You got it wrong, I'm not..."

He quickly snapped his mouth shut. He was not in complete friendly territory regardless of whom he came with. If they found out he was Human then the visit would only be a repeat of his first few months of Yokai Academy.

"You must really have been hit hard. Of course you are a Vampire," she said confidently.

Tsukune could only stare in pause.

She turned to him, "Open your mouth,"

He blushed not knowing where the situation was now heading. He obliged and with stark speed the woman quickly tapped one of his canine teeth. She then held up her index finger to him and to his surprise he saw blood.

"Only Vampire fangs can prick the skin with contact alone. You can do it, you are a Vampire. Now, is there anything else I can do to help jog your memory? I would hate to bring you to His Lordship and you are unable to even remember your name," she said.

How was this possible? He couldn't be a Vampire. He was human.

Suddenly the door to the room opened exposing a man with slicked back hair. His aura screamed of authority and his clothes mimicked such.

"Is this man ready to go before His Lordship?" he asked.

The woman glanced at Tsukune and said: "I do not know. Are you ready?"

Tsukune really wished they relied on his for an answer for he was surrounded by questions.

"I'm just a little sore," he replied, "But I think I'm fine,"

"Well, I would hope so. Even though none of us were there to witness it. It would seem whatever you were battling was completely annihilated by your hands. You are truly a gifted Vampire," said the man.

Tsukune felt uncomfortable. It was as if he was being portrayed as something he wasn't. He just wanted to see Moka. And hopefully figure out where this journey was taking them.

* * *

Tsukune followed both Vampires out of the room and down a massive hall. He couldn't help but stare up at the towering buttress and the Gothic style decorations that hovered above. From the marbled floor to the towering walls adorned with paintings and illustrious Victorian inspired chandeliers. It was like standing in a church at one moment and then a fortress the next. If this was the Vampire definition of a mansion he would hate to imagine what a castle to them would look like.

They traveled down several identical halls until coming upon a large wooden door. The female Vampire then rapped her knuckles against it waiting but a moment before opening it. She gestured him to enter and he simply nodded his head.

The door gave way to a massive study complete with endless works along the walls. A fireplace sat quietly in the corner casting a glow on several familiar faces.

Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Gin...

… and Kokoa?

Moka's younger sister sat in the corner, her arms crossed seemingly not interested that he had walked in. If anything, she seemed irritated.

Turning his head he spotted Moka sitting opposite everyone else but her expression almost sent Tsukune into a panic. Although she was still the Inner Moka and he was accustomed to her stoic demeanor he wasn't at all compliant with the look of sheer terror spread awkwardly across her face. It was like watching a child cower before a parent knowing they had done something wrong.

The woman sat him down beside Moka. He wanted to say something, anything but the silence in the room was so tense he felt as though any slip of the tongue would cause serious consequences.

At the center of the room sat a massive iron chair. Sitting within it Tsukune could instantly realize that it was Moka's father.

The Vampire Lord sat, his leg crossed over the other and his hand at his chin. He stared expressionless at the fire before him allowing it to grace him with its deep orange hue. Tsukune heard the door close and there they were.

Alone in silence.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Issa stood from his makeshift throne. His body casting an eerie shadow across the wooden floor.

He turned to Moka, "Welcome home, Moka. It has been a while, has it not?"

Moka nodded.

Tsukune began to worry as he searched his mind for anything incriminating against them. Issa then turned to Kokoa, "And you. Welcome,"

Kokoa said nothing.

Issa made his way to what appeared to be a small bar that sat beside the fireplace. However, every bottle that sat on the counter had a red liquid shimmering within reminding Tsukune of his location.

"Moka, if you do not mind. I would like to ask what brings you here? I doubt it is to say hello to your old man," he said.

"I've... I've come here for something called The Elder Cross," she replied.

Issa threw his drink to his lips gulping whatever the contents had been into his throat, "I see. I will not ask where you came to find such information. You know that I have it and I know you want it. With that being said, I do not second guess you already know the incredible burden it carries. So much so I am reluctant to give you such a thing without a reason,"

"Father, there's something out there. Something this world has never seen before and it threatens us all. I need your help along with the Vampire Hierarchy to find whatever it is and destroy it,"

Issa stood at the fireplace taking his second small drink between his fingers, "I will think about it,"

Tsukune could feel Moka's hesitation before saying, "That's not good enough. We need that rosary. There's no telling how far whoever is doing all this has gone. For all we know it could have spies inside the mansion. It could very well be listening to us at this very moment,"

"Moka, I said I will think about it. If your story is true you along with your comrades will stay in the mansion until I have an answer for you. I have many other matters to attend to at the moment. I am afraid you must wait," he told her.

"Father, having a lavish party for the Hierarchy should be the least of your concerns," she said.

Issa smiled, "My dear daughter, you above anyone should understand we must hold these little events to keep the peace. In any event, I will make sure you all have rooms to stay..."

He turned and shot a nasty look at Gin, "Except you. You can sleep in the basement,"

"Father!" Moka exclaimed.

The Vampire Lord sighed, "So be it. I do not want to see such vermin in my sights. You hear me boy? You are lucky my men did not kill you the moment they saw you. Some nerve for some Were to make an appearance in my land,"

Tsukune glanced over to Gin who merely gave Issa an equally nasty look.

Issa continued, "All of you leave. My attendants will show you to your rooms. Do be grateful, I do not show such hospitality to the other races,"

Tsukune stood to leave but Issa appeared before him forcing him to sit back down.

"You," Issa said, "I wish to speak to you and Moka in private,"

Moka and Tsukune sat there unable to comprehend what was to transpire. Tsukune wished things didn't venture farther downhill. So many things had happened in less than a week and he couldn't fathom taking anymore. Issa stood before them, the Vampire's eyes staring down at the two of them.

Finally he spoke, "Moka, is this young man your mate?"

Moka broke into a blush but her eyes maintained their stare on the floor, "Yes, father,"

"So it would seem," he retorted, "You both have each others blood,"

"How did..."

Issa's voice grew restless, "Did you forget that I have doctors who live in this mansion and specialize in Vampire anatomy? Did you not think they would take blood samples from those who come to my home injured? Of course I would find out. Were you trying to hide that from me?"  
Tsukune couldn't understand the severity. Then again, he didn't know much about Vampires to begin with.

"Moka, you do understand the significance of what you and this boy have done, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, father."

"And do you, Mr. Aono, understand what you are doing engaging with my daughter?"

"I... I..."

Issa shot his daughter a look, "It's clear you do not understand what sharing blood means. You smell like a Vampire, you even look the part Mr. Aono. However, it would suffice to say you are not Vampire born. My daughter's blood has changed you and just by looking at you it would appear this has been going on for some time. To be honest, Mr. Aono, I do not know how to react to you. However, it is quite obvious my daughter has strong feelings for you. Despite my better judgment I will sanction this,"

Moka's eyes lit up completely shattering the sorrowful look she just moments ago possessed, "Thank you, father,"

"There's much to think I must attend to. I will look into your claims Moka but in the meantime rest yourself. I may be the leader of the Vampire Hierarchy but I am still your father,"

* * *

Tsukune and Moka followed two attendants down the hall. Tsukune couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had dodged a bullet and he began to wonder if every guy felt this way meeting his girlfriend's father. Looking down towards Moka he could see a small smirk tug at her lips exposing one of her fangs.

"Moka," he whispered, "What's with this whole 'mate' thing?"

She gave him a nervous smile, "After being away for so long I forgot about a lot of our traditions. And... sharing blood is a tradition amongst our kind,"

"So because you gave me your blood and I... apparently... gave you my blood. That means..."

Moka looked away, "In the eyes of us Vampires, we are technically married,"

Tsukune tripped and slammed into the floor with a hard thud.

"Tsukune!" Moka called.

He lifted an arm, "I'm alright. I'm alright! I think I tripped over a fold in the rug,"

Moka ran her fingers nervously through her hair. There were no rugs, she said to herself.

Once he regained himself they continued on deeper into the mansion. The two attendants then turned into a secluded wing and immediately Tsukune could see a different expression dawn on Moka.

They finally stopped in front of a massive door and one of the attendants turned to them, "This will be your room Mistress Moka... as well as yours Mr. Aono,"

Tsukune felt dumbfounded. Where they really being placed in a room together? Was this even allowed? Did Moka's father know about this?

Before he could interrogate the attendants they soon vanished behind a corner leaving him and Moka alone.

Moka's cheeks were engulfed in red but he couldn't really explain why. That is until she said to him, "Hey, there's something I want to tell you,"

She took him by the hand and led him inside the room. Tsukune was immediately taken aback by the sheer beauty of the room.

It was massive. The walls were a dark red and was only amplified by the candles that were scattered across the room. Dark wood furnishings held the atmosphere in mystery and the iron doors that led out to the balcony seemed entrapped by the glowing moon. He had never seen such attention to detail in just a single room. Despite screaming Vampire it was still a sight to behold.

"When I was little I used to wonder what this wing of the mansion was for. My mother never let me come down here but I would see her and my father sneak off into one of these rooms. Since there was always people coming in and out of the mansion I thought these rooms were used for something special. It wasn't until I grew a little older that I realized the significance for this wing," she said.

"What's so important about it?" Tsukune could not help but ask.

"Tsukune," she began, "This part of the mansion is called the Suitor's Quarters,"

He gave her a look of mixed understanding.

She stared up at him, her hand touching the side of his cheek, "It's for couples, Tsukune. For people like you and me,"

"But why would... your father..." he stammered.

"Why do you think he was a bit put off? Do you remember what I said? We have each others blood. We now possess a bond that cannot be broken. That makes you mine, Tsukune. And no matter how much my father doesn't like it he will never go against tradition. Even if I am his daughter,"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Moka closed the gap between them placing her arms around his waist, "Tsukune, things are going to get worse before they even start to get better. And... I feel as though this might be the last time we can take the time to be us..."

"Moka,"

"No," she interrupted, "I don't want any regrets. Not with you,"

He stole a kiss from her placing a hand against her neck, "We've been through hell and back, Moka. Regrets don't exist where we are now,"

Despite the silence endless noise crowded her mind. Her mother's words rang in her head. Darkness was closing in and there was no telling how much time she had left to grasp the little light she had left. He was her light and the only thing that brought clarity to her otherwise clouded world.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His sharp features to the slow rise and fall of his broad chest. His strength belonged to her and she would not allow anyone to take him away. She slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingertips finding the firm skin her appetite had been longing for. Her heart began to beat at her chest and she could feel her body fluster with heat.

She felt his hands rise to her own shirt but she quickly took his wrists and lowered them, "You're in my home, Tsukune. My rules,"

He gave her a warm smile.

With a playful tug she lifted his shirt however her height proved difficult as his shirt became snagged over his face. She tried to suppress her laughter but realized it was useless.

"You look good like that," she commented.

"Yeah?" he replied, "two can play that game,"

He leaned in to repay the favor but ended up bumping into her. Moka gasped but the bed broke her fall. Tsukune tore off his wayward garment and looked down to see her lying on the unnecessary large bed. It was odd, he thought. To see someone so powerful, so beautiful in such a vulnerable state almost went against all reasoning. Her eyes caught his and somehow through the Vampire facade he could see a look of fear finding its way to the surface.

In truth, he was scared too. Venturing into the night like this was a first for the both of them. How would the morning after be? Would it be awkward? Something told him that whatever happened this night would forever change their relationship. It was the beginning of something intimidating but he couldn't think of anyone else to share it with...

He had to let go.

He crawled after her taking in her curves as she slowly came face to face. Her scent hit him, the alluring aroma of her natural self captivated his senses. Feminine and fierce, two attributes he found within his embrace. His eyes found themselves on her collarbone and soon enough so did his lips. Her skin soft, her taste tantalizing. His blood began to surge. She was his weakness but he was going to make her his strength.

"You can do better than that," Moka breathed into his ear.

He accepted her challenge and traveled south using his lips to caress her fare skin. A burning desire crept through him yearning for more and he did not refuse. His lips found the insides of her breasts and he began to kiss deeply inhaling more and more her illustrious scent. Soft coos hit his ears but the sound alone sent shivers down his back. He ran his hand down the side of her body eventually creeping under her thigh. He wanted to show her his strength, to show her he was her equal. He wanted to reveal that he alone could tame the Vampire.

Tearing off her shirt he was greeted with a humbling sight. He had never had the pleasure of seeing Moka this bare but his attention lurked at the only barrier preventing him from seeing it all. Hopefully, he wouldn't embarrass himself by fumbling with the brassiere.

"It opens from the front, you know," she whispered to him.

He took the instruction in stride hoping this wouldn't affect the mood. However, this didn't seem the case as his fingers found the center of her brassier. With a subtle tug her undergarment came undone. He attempted not to stare but his eyes could not help but wander. She was stunning and it only made his manhood swell in anticipation.

He suddenly felt her hand around his neck and without a moment of respite their lips found each other. Waves of trembling excitement found its way inside him as he felt her bare chest make contact with his. To feel her like this forced him to the edge of sanity.

Escaping from the custody of her lips he made his way back down but this time allowing his lips to fall at the center of her breast. Her body jolted as though not expecting such a sensation but he reveled in her reaction. He drew her into his mouth listening for each breath taking sound that escaped her moist lips. Never did he believe that the sound of her moans could entice him the way it did. It was as though all of his senses were heightened and each delivering a powerful drug straight into his heart.

"Tsukune... more..."

He led himself down her stomach brushing gently against her navel. Gripping the waistline of her pants he guided them around her hips smiling as she wiggled out from them. He proceeded to kiss along her pelvic bone leading to his goal.

Lifting her leg he took a patch of skin on the inside of her thigh to his lips and began to draw. He watched with intent fascination as her body arched, her fingers tightening around the sheets, her long hair pooling around her head.

He lost himself in the moment and accidentally brushed his cheek against her sensitive entrance. Moka gave a lustful whine as she bit her lower lip.

This was his chance.

He slipped her last piece of clothing from her legs and found his target. Moka found her voice in the form of a long sensual cry. She called his name filling the moist air with words of passion and lust. Tsukune began to drink from her tasting the erotic sensation that glistened over his tongue. He allowed himself to explore her forbidden source, his hands supporting the underside of her thighs. Her muscles hardened within his palms only replanting in his mind that he was dealing with a Vampire.

Seconds felt like hours and time no longer held them. When Moka placed a hand on his neck he almost didn't notice. Lifting himself from the world below and catching her eyes he felt his breath being stripped from his lungs.

Her blood red eyes were lost in a sea of ecstasy. They wandered unable to hold focus on him. It was as though she was close to tears and her body trembled like a night out in the rain. Tsukune could see rouge strands of hair clinging tightly to the sides of her face highlighting her mental state.

Then she whispered to him: "I want all of you,"

Fear gripped him. Not because of her words nor the anticipation of what was to happen next. It was for the simple reason that he had never revealed himself to anyone before much less to the girl that ravaged his heart. Although he knew it was an unnecessary fear he still found it hiding in the back of his mind. But if Moka could give him her trust then so could he.

Unhitching his belt he took himself from his comfort zone and mounted her. His mind escaped into a wondrous bliss feeling all of himself come into direct contact with her. He wanted to whisper something, to tell her how much he truly loved her but his plan dissolved when he felt her hand touch him.

He froze up unsure of what to do next, luckily Moka snatched the lead from him. She guided him inside her breaking the final barrier that stood between them. Tsukune was enthralled by the sensation, it was as though he was surrounded by warmth and ripples of pleasure. Instinct took over as his body began to rock to and fro like the waves of the ocean. Moka's breathing picked up with each thrust expelling a powerful sigh upon withdrawal.

Her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer into the nether and before long she felt her fangs begin to throb heavily. The urge to taste his blood reached an excruciating height and the sight of his neck rocking up and down in her field of view teased her. Her lips found his salty neck and without resistance her fangs sunk in.

Each fall into her caused her to bite even harder. It was like even moment he filled her it forced her breath to escape. His blood slipped across her tongue igniting her fire. She wanted it all, she wanted more.

She got her wish.

His power translated to lust. He took her neck into his mouth and sunk his own teeth into her. Both now locked in a Vampric embrace he gave and she received. The air moist and the sound of erotica echoed through the room.

They came into a kiss, blood on their lips escaping into the night.

**_Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Leave a comment or review and remember to favor if you liked. Thanks again and as always, until next time...  
_**


	10. False Ally -Vampire Hierarchy-

**Chapter Ten: False Ally**

**A/N:** Scratch what I said last chapter. THIS is the longest installment. I was originally going to separate this chapter into two but my wife, who is an avid Rosario Vampire fan, decided it would benefit this way. This chapter took nearly 10 hours to complete but I still enjoyed the hell out of it. Hopefully I'm not alone in that regard. Enjoy!

* * *

The light of the sun stirred Tsukune awake. The bed was warm and the sheets soft. It reminded him of those long but blissful Saturday mornings. Homework done for the weekend and the rest of his time allowed for whatever may come his way. At least, that's the feeling he got and it almost made him forget where he was.

"Mistress, would you like if I brushed your hair? You have very pretty hair, it would be a shame if you had a knot,"

"Of course,"

Tsukune peeled open an eyelid. Sitting before a mighty vanity mirror sat Moka and behind her a servant. Casting through the mirror's reflection he could see Moka's face, a faint but noticeable smile decorated her lips. It was as that moment he realized he was witnessing an emotion he had never seen.

It was inner peace.

Her eyes closed, the servant tended to her long hair. It was as if Moka had found a fragment of her childhood resting within the room. Calm and serene, two words usually never associated with Vampires had suddenly found refuge upon her. It was endearing and settled a warm feeling deep inside his chest.

The servant locked eyes with him through the mirror and instantly turned, "Master Tsukune, would you like your hair done as well?"

The question hit him in more ways than one. If the servant hadn't placed any emphasize on 'Master' he would have totally missed it.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Moka smiled and restrained a chuckle but the servant continued: "It would seem you have a mild case of bed hair,"

It was true. Tsukune's hair was a disheveled mess folding in on itself from every angle. He wanted to view himself in the mirror but the moment he gripped the sheets to tear them away he spotted Moka's hand lift to him. Gesturing for him to stop.

He was glad he heeded the warning. Looking down he realized not a shed of clothing adorned his body. His hands shot down beneath the sheets hiding his most intimates even though it wasn't necessary.

The servant seemed confused as she spoke, "My apologizes. Have I offended you?"

Moka blushed but laughed quietly, "No, no, Amelia. He's not used to our customs but you are dismissed for the time being,"

The servant named Amelia merely nodded and excused herself from the room leaving the two of them in a silence.

Finally, Tsukune had to ask: "How long has she been here? She didn't see..."

Moka shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Your dignity is perfectly intact,"

At this moment he noticed her clothing. An elegant red summer dress hugged her body, black flowers embroidered the hem and gave the gown a look of royalty. Although he had never seen her wear such a garment it somehow fitted her profoundly. If anything, it only brought home the fact that she wasn't human.

Moka stood from her chair and sat beside him at the edge of the bed. Leaning forward she planted her rouge lips against his.

"Good morning, Tsukune,"

He smiled, "I guess you're in your element again, huh?"

She gave him a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "It's like I never left. Amelia tended to me when I was younger so it's only natural she would gravitate toward me when I returned. She brought you some clothes,"

Moka pointed to the night stand where a small stack of rather expensive looking clothing sat. Tsukune's eyes then darted around the room.

"What happened to my clothes?" he asked.

"Amelia took them to be washed," Moka replied, "Embarrassed?"

Tsukune gave a nervous smile, "It's just that... I never had another woman wash my clothes besides my own mother,"

Moka laughed, "Even though I've never done it before. I'm pretty sure my outer self wouldn't mind doing that one day,"

"Oh? What about you? The inner you?"

Moka stood and handed him the stack of clothing, "Not a chance,"

Figures, he thought, but then again he wasn't too surprised. Moka had a funny way of expressing herself and it made him feel like he was the only one who truly understood.

He began to dress himself inadvertently turning away from her as he slid on a pair of black slacks. He could feel Moka's eyes on him as he did so, a sense of awkwardness came rushing soon after.

"We are having breakfast with my father," she finally said.

Tsukune couldn't have experienced such a more fit dread. To think that the day was just looking up, he thought.

* * *

Before he knew it Tsukune found himself sitting at a long wooden table in a massive room. Moka sat opposite him and her father sat at the end but Tsukune wished he was sitting farther away. The thought of being able to see each individual strand of Moka's father's well groomed beard tightened his throat.

Servants made their way from an invisible doorway and placed large sterling plates before Moka and himself. Looking down he couldn't identify the food but the smell was enough to persuade him to try it.

Glancing towards Moka's father he noticed nothing had been placed in front of the Vampire leader, instead, only a generously sized goblet sat. Within it a red liquid pooled reeking of something potent.

"Moka, I trust you had a decent night's rest?" said Issa as he placed his goblet to his lips.

Moka dabbed her still rouge lips delicately with her handkerchief before replying, "Yes, father. It was much needed from what we've already been through,"

Issa nodded as he swirled his drink within his long fingers, "And you boy? Basking in the luxury?"

Tsukune could only nod feeling as though any wrong placed word was punishable by death.

Issa tilted in his chair and whispered to Moka, "I would hope a mate of my daughter would prove to be a bit less cowardly,"

"Father, this is a bit much for him. Please, give him a break,"

"I haven't done a thing to him but offer him my home,"

"How about you lighten up a bit. He's not used to the formalities much less eating with you. You're not the easiest person to talk to either,"

Issa cleared his throat and tossed another sip between his fangs, "So be it,"

He turned to Tsukune and said, "When can I expect an heir?"

Tsukune had just begun to swallow when the question caught him. He coughed and hacked praying this wouldn't be the way he would end up dying.

"Father!" Moka said as her cheeks swelled into a similar color as her lips.

Issa seemed confused, "What is it now? I am making idle banter on your behalf and this one over here wants to choke? Children these days,"

"Inappropriate," muttered Moka.

"You sound like your mother," Issa replied. He then glanced over to Tsukune, "Would someone please help this boy! He's turning blue in the face,"

A servant suddenly appeared behind Tsukune and gave him a curt slap on the back stiffing the endless stream of hacks.

Issa stood from the table finishing off his goblet of vice, "Excuse me, I have to finish the preparations for tonight. Moka, I trust you will be attending? All of the Hierarchy will here and I wish for them to see you,"

"Of course father. But what about..."

"As I said yesterday. I still need time to get to the bottom of your story. Until then, you are safe within these walls," he told her.

Moka nodded as he exited the room. When she heard his footsteps disappear she immediately came to Tsukune's side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Forget to chew,"

Suddenly a group of servants appeared around them.

One of them said, "Mistress, we must prepare you for tonight. If you do not mind, we would like to get started right away,"

Moka seemed unsure as she darted her eyes from the servant to Tsukune.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "Go, I'll find something to do in the meantime,"

She gave him a hesitant nod and walked out with her entourage leaving Tsukune on his own. Sitting back in his chair he gave out a long sigh. Why were things getting out of hand so fast? Well, he seemed to be in good standing for the time being so all wasn't lost.

His eyes scanned the room.

Maybe he would explore the mansion. No harm in that, right?

* * *

Kurumu stared out her window, arms folded and eyes narrow. This place was filled with bourgeoisie and she was beginning to taste its sourness. Snobby, she thought.

However, that was the least of her worries. Her mind was clouded with the memories of the night before. Stumbling upon Tsukune and Moka in the depths of... of... passion.

Her knuckles curled into her palms whitening with anxiety. Somehow she couldn't tear her mind from that image and yet it was the only thing she could think of. She needed to find Tsukune and pour her feelings to him. Even if she lost him she would lose without regrets.

Suddenly, the door to her room popped open and in came a servant holding a long dress.

"You need to wear this. His Lordship demands you attend the festivities for the night and you will not set foot out of this room wearing what you have now,"

"I'm not wearing that and I don't want to join whatever it is you are planning," Kurumu snapped back.

The servant smiled briefly placing her back against a wall balling the dress in her arms, "Whether you like it or not, Succubus. You _will _wear this dress and you _will _attend. Be grateful, these garments are too rich to be worn on your kind,"

Kurumu turned in place, "What did you say?"

"You heard me,"

"Leave me alone,"

The servant sneered, "So unbecoming of a young woman. You brood as much as an old hag. Is it because you are madly in love with my Mistress's mate?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Oh, so I am correct. One thing you must understand, Succubus. Vampires are the true creatures of seduction. It is no surprise my Mistress has won. You will do your best to admit defeat,"

Kurumu's hands balled into fists as she maintained a transfixed stare out the window. Anger was devouring her and she wanted to lash out. But she knew doing so would prove detrimental to their cause. She had to bite her tongue even if it meant severing it.

"What's your name?" said Kurumu.

The servant frowned, "If you must know, it is Amelia. Why do you ask?"

Kurumu turned, her eyes in dangerous slits: "When this is all said and done. I'll show you what a Succubus can do,"

Amelia laughed, "We'll see. In the meantime, shut your trap and put this on. You have wasted enough of my time as it is,"

As the door shut Kurumu felt herself bite her lower lip to stop it from quivering. She inhaled deeply not wanting to admit defeat. No matter how many times she tried to reassure herself reality persisted otherwise.

Then a knock came from her door. Her stomach rose to her throat.

"Leave me alone!" she called out, tears brimming at her eyes.

"It's me, Mizore,"

Kurumu immediately wiped her eyes and went to the door. Opening it she spun around not wanting attention to be drawn to her miserable state.

The Snow Fairy spoke; "Are you alright?"

Kurumu nodded taking a seat at the foot of her bed, "Yeah, just... just fine. How's Yukari?"

"With all the commotion Ruby was having a hard time healing her but she's doing a lot better than before. Still out of it, though,"

"Why are you wearing that?"

Mizore looked upon the dress that was given to her. A long ocean blue dress complete with an intricate black corset perfectly hemmed at the back. What's more, her violet hair was done into a perfect bun that sat intricately atop her head sporting a pair of Kanzashi; chopstick like ornaments.

"They told me to wear this," she said, "I think it's cute,"

"You're actually going along with this?" whispered Kurumu, "It's ridiculous,"

Mizore sat beside her, "You're more worried about Tsukune, aren't you?"

"And you're not? Ever since things started going downhill you haven't been going after him like before. What gives?"

Mizore clasped her hands together, her eyes staring at her lap, "Because I know now that his happiness means more to me than anything,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about the past few years. In my heart I would love nothing more for him to be with me. To give me the same look he gives Moka. But... I've been selfish,"

Kurumu didn't know what to say as the Snow Fairy continued, "It would be amazing if one day he decides that I am the one for him and it hurts knowing I won't be able to live up to the tradition of my people and have children with the one I love... but... I love him too much to force him. I love him too much to take away what makes him happy. And... if Moka makes him happy more than me then I will accept it. The fact that I can just be by his side is enough. I will let him go if that means he'll be happy. And in the end... what else would I want for the person I deeply truly love? He never really belonged to me so what right do I have to snatch him away?"

Kurumu couldn't help but feel a sense of shame hit her, "I... I never really expected that from you. I always saw you as a rival. Well, a rival stalker,"

Mizore smiled, "Sometimes you just have to let go. Even though its hard sometimes you have to look past it. As long as he lets me be in his life, I think that's enough for me,"

Kurumu nodded but she could feel a part of herself struggling to come to terms with her words.

"Not everyone is friendly here but I don't think Tsukune is having an easy time either. So, let's do our best for him. He deserves that much," said Mizore.

Kurumu nodded and stood, "You're right. I guess I'll get dressed then,"

Mizore agreed and made her way out of the room. As she walked down the hall towards her own room but spotted two servants walking towards her.

As they came closer she heard one of them whisper, "Have you seen the Mistress's mate? He's so cute. He's perfect for her,"

The other agreed, "Oh yes, I do not remember a time even when she was a child such a smile on her face. She has really blossomed into a very beautiful young woman,"

"Imagine. One day we might have a little heir running around. Would that not be something?"

As their voices disappeared around a corner Mizore found herself leaning against a wall. Her chin quivered and her vision blurry. And without pause she cried into her hands staining the gloves she wore.

* * *

Tsukune couldn't believe the size of the mansion. Just walking from one part to another made his legs tired. Each hall was nearly identical and after so long he thought he might have been walking in circles. However, he found himself in a dimly lit hall with nothing but candlelight lighting his way.

An opened door caught his eye and upon looking in he found what appeared to be a library. Curious and with nothing else to do he allowed himself in.

The walls were stacked with countless books, all seemingly bound in materials long lost to the sands of time. Candles sat upon mantles casting an eerie glow on the wooden tables adorned with writing instruments and various vials of what appeared to be ink. It made sense, he thought, Vampires were creatures of incredible age. It would seem natural they would keep books throughout the ages.

He wandered the room taking in the breath taking vista of the courtyard that sat outside the massive windows. His eyes came upon a vast row of books, some relatively new by the color of their covers and others caked in dust and grime. As he took a closer look he noticed a small black book sticking out from the rest of its comrades. Taking it into his palm his eyes found the embossed title.

_Notes of lost History. _

Tsukune glanced over his shoulder and was satisfied when he heard nothing. He flipped to a random page and realized the book was hand written. Odd, he thought.

He began to read:

_Many of our kind dispute the founding of our race. However, it has become clear to me over the years where our ancestry lies. After years of searching I have found the answer in the most unexpected place. It was in the books of fairy tales handed down the lineage of all monsters. _

_ The first Vampire was not a Vampire at all. In fact, the first of our kind were called Ancients. _

Tsukune felt his body begin to tremble. Ancients... where was this headed?

_In the tale that I have read. It was stated the Ancients were the first iteration of mankind on this planet. They possessed God-like abilities but were masters of knowing how to use them. However, a catastrophic event occurred. The tales refer to this event as 'The Great Divide'. War broke between the Ancients and the newly gathered Humans. Furthermore, opponents on both sides began to break apart. Our ancestor is one of these defectors. _

_ One could only imagine the shock this has caused me. The fact that we, Vampires, who always preyed upon Humans were in fact the first race to side with them. Nosferatu, the first Vampire Ancient, sided with the Humans. And if my theory is correct. Our ancestor was the first to betray the Ancients. _

Tsukune couldn't tell how to handle the information he was reading but his eyes continued on searching for the elusive clue that taunted him.

_Upon searching further. This revelation brought upon yet another. Due to the Humans lacking any type of natural prowess. The Ancients that defected began to mate with the humans. This simple act alone brought forth a new generation of being. From the union between Ancient and Human gave birth to what we now call today, 'Monsters'. _

_ Our Ancient ancestor mated with a human. And their offspring are today's Vampires. _

Tsukune slammed the book shut and replaced it into its empty slot. He suddenly felt out of breath and panicked.

Somehow he knew this was knowledge he was not meant to have.

"Curious, are we not?"

Tsukune turned in place and spotted his worse fear standing at the doorway. Issa's silhouette dominated the entrance and the light from the glowing candles tossed a veil of shadows across his sharpened features.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Tsukune stammered, "I didn't mean..."

Issa shook his head softly, "Do not fret. If I was concerned with concealing something I would not allow my servants to let you walk so freely in my domain,"

Tsukune noticed two small champagne glasses within the Vampire Lord's hands. Both filled with the familiar red tint of something fierce. Issa glided into the room lifting one glass within Tsukune's reach.

"Here, I cannot have you stressed when I am having very important guests arrive," said Issa. Tsukune took the glass but was unsure of what to do with it. Watching Issa take his a sip he mimicked the action without hesitation.

His face contorted as the taste hit his tongue. It was somewhat familiar but it stung his throat and left a strong aftertaste. Like thick cough syrup it stuck to the insides of his cheeks bursting with a copper flavor. It even managed to somehow numb his lips.

"Fairy blood," whispered Issa, "Do not worry. We are not as archaic as we once were. I have it donated in exchange for protection,"

Tsukune nodded. The taste was hard to get used to but it caused a warm burn in the pit of his stomach. He took another sip and noted a sudden bounty of flavor he hadn't noticed before. It was quite delicious.

"Here, take a seat. There is something I wish to discuss with you," said Issa.

Tsukune agreed, his legs were beginning to wobble. He placed himself into a chair making sure his glass did not tip over. Issa sat opposite him, a look of blatant concern in his deep eyes.

The Vampire Lord sighed heavily.

"I know something is going on. It is quite obvious you and Moka are at the center of it," he said.

Tsukune blinked, "So... you knew all this time? Then why?"

Issa seemed at a lost for words which was an amusing sight, "If you were a father and you knew something troubling was rapidly approaching. And one of the only solutions was to give your daughter something with incredible burden that could potentially destroy her life... would you?"

"What _is _the Elder Cross?" Tsukune replied.

Issa knocked his glass to his lips devouring its contents in one gulp, "It is a rosary that holds a power unlike anything we Vampires have ever seen. It contains the soul of our ancestor, Nosferatu,"

Tsukune peered down at his glass and realized it was already nearly empty, "Nosferatu..."

Issa nodded, "Yes. Truth be told, Moka's mother was considered by many to be the reincarnation of Nosferatu. Obviously that was a bit exaggerated, however, there's a bit of truth to that,"

Tsukune listened intently swallowing his last bit of drink, "What do you mean by that?"

"Moka's mother, Akasha, her family were the protectors of The Elder Cross. That is where she received much of her power over the years. So much so she attained a power unrivaled. The Elder Cross is much as a weapon as it is a piece of our history. However, its power is restricted and will not work with just any fledgling. Moka is different because she is simply the daughter of her mother. And in actuality is the next in line to receive such a relic. But alas, I am afraid,"

Tsukune could feel his gut begin to tremble with anxiety.

"If I give The Elder Cross to Moka there is a chance it will consume her. She will be bound to it and will not be able to live a normal life. However, I have been getting information from a variety of informants that there is unrest amongst our kind. That is the reasoning behind this little gathering of mine. It is not to please the masses, it is to weed out the betrayers. Hopefully if this works, I will not need to give my daughter a half life. I will find the ones causing this mess and I will kill them. I will not allow my daughter to suffer the same fate as her mother. Not under my roof,"

Issa offered him another glass of Vampire spirit and Tsukune took it. The flavor was beginning to grow on him and the Vampire Lord's story captivated his mind.

"Someone in the Hierarchy is feeding information to someone. I will get to the bottom of it,"

Tsukune only nodded gulping down his second round with a hearty swallow. Issa noticed and quickly said: "You should really pace yourself. On the same token I suggest you clean yourself up. Guests should be arriving soon. Leave this operation to me. Try not to draw attention to yourself. The presence of your friends alone may cause a bit of a stir,"

Tsukune couldn't tell when Issa had left the room but he felt his mind begin to swim. For a moment he couldn't declare which way was up and his stomach cursed in rebellion. He attempted to stand but stumbled over his feet. Using his arms for balance he miraculously found himself standing at the doorway of the library.

After several minutes the dizziness subsided. Whatever Issa had given him must have been the equivalent of strong alcohol he surmised. Hopefully he would regain himself once the festivities began.

* * *

Kurumu stepped from her room. She had spent several hours figuring out the puzzle that was her dress. She never had to wear something so intricate and trying to hem the laces that went along her back was excruciating but somehow she managed to complete the feat. Although she wasn't eager to wear something provided by a race of monster that saw her inferior she did marvel at the breathtaking care that was made to create it.

Surprisingly the light blue color of the dress matched almost perfectly with her hair. With a nearly matching corset laced with black embroidered designs it accentuated her waist and humbly concealed the size of her bust. A slit cut just above the knee created a waterfall impression around the hem of the dress. Since she couldn't find anything to pin to her hair she simply abandoned her usual hairpiece in favor of a natural look. She normally didn't wear her hair down but somehow it matched the theme of the dress. Looking down at herself she realized the dress matched her situation.

Just like she felt it was unyielding. She couldn't allow herself to hold back any longer. She needed to push on.

Her room overlooked the grand hall and upon peering over the banister she could see guests beginning to mingle down below. Anxiety didn't loosen as she let out a sigh. In the back of her mind she knew tonight would mean the end of her pursuit. She had to tell Tsukune everything and regardless of the outcome she had to accept it. They weren't young teenagers anymore. They were knocking on adulthood's door and she had to be there to take that first step.

The thought crossed her to find Mizore and the rest but the thought of seeing them weighed heavy. Was it embarrassment or shame that kept her secluded?

She made her way to the hall below keeping caution to avoid eye contact. However, it didn't seem to do much for she could hear whispers of disdain tremble through the air. It wasn't completely obvious but somehow many knew she wasn't one of them. Luckily the dress she wore was a sign of the guest, a means of telling others that despite her foreign origin she was allowed to walk amongst them.

She tried to lose herself in the crowd but no matter where she wandered she was met with eyes of both confusion and subtle malice. Ignoring it was becoming harder by the moment but her mind kept focus on Tsukune. She just needed to find him.

Vampires surrounded her all wearing outfits that made the occasion seem more like a wedding than a simple get together. Many brandished thin champagne glasses filled with red tinted liquids, some shone with hues of orange and some were a dark nearly black red. The thought of it being blood made her stomach clench.

The sound of distant music lofted the hall, harps, chimes and a number of string instruments. Suddenly it dissipated and a figure took center at a podium at the end of the hall. Looking closer, Kurumu could see that it was Moka's father. The Master Vampire lifted a hand into the air instantly gaining attention from the massive crowd.

"Welcome, my friends. As you know this is our annual gathering so please enjoy yourselves. Dinner will be served shorty, in the meantime, do not hesitate if you feel the need to move to my wonderful orchestra. Be merry and be prideful,"

"Be prideful!" the crowed replied in unison as they all lifted their glasses.

The music started again but Kurumu could see several couples in the crowd embrace into a slow waltz. Little by little more and more people in the crowd began to find partners leaving her in awkward seclusion.

Then something caught her eye.

Several feet away stood a man. It took her all of a moment to realize it was Tsukune. Fighting the crowd she zigzagged her way through it finally reaching him. All of her worries faded. It was as though she fell in love with him all over again. He looked, breathed and stood like a man of strength and mystery. All traits she watched ensnare him over the years.

"Tsukune," she said happily, "I'm so glad you're here,"

He turned to her seemingly lost in a train of thought, "Hey, Kurumu... wow..."

She couldn't suppress her giggle as she spun in place allowing him to take her in.

"Do you like it? I was kinda hoping you would," she admitted, "I spent all day putting it on,"

Tsukune lost his balance for a brief moment sparking an instant reflex in her. She held out her arms and straightened him. Confusion set on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, "You're all over the place,"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sorry. Drank something I shouldn't have,"

Kurumu's eyes wandered to a nearby table topped with countless goblets. Figures, she thought.

"Do you need to lie down?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, no. I'm fine. Hey, would you like to dance?"

Kurumu's face seared with heat, her mouth void of any words to make a reply. Not even in her wildest imagination she did foresee him asking such a question. Looking around for answer she suddenly entered a fit of nervousness.

Luckily, she didn't have to answer.

He took her hand and brought her close. So close in fact his lips were hovering dangerously beside her ear, "Come on, let's dance,"

"What about Mo-?"

"Come on,"

He led her by the hand into the crowd but Kurumu wanted nothing more to be invisible. The stares they both received manifested a feeling of self consciousness but did not erase the beaming smile that refused to leave her face. The music dimmed and began again, this time springing a lively melody. Tsukune took her hand and planted another by her waist. She flinched under his touch and blushed at their close proximity. She couldn't understand his sudden interest but the look in his eyes gave off something she had never seen before.

No, she had seen this look.

It just was never directed to her.

"Tsukune... I..."

The music bloomed with a crescendo and before she could say another word she felt him lead her into motion. With each rise and fall of the melody she felt his strong body guide her with flawless precision. She never knew he could dance.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she couldn't help but ask again.

He gave her an alluring smile, "Never been better,"

He rocked her into a slow spin following the music in perfect rhythm. He was so close that her breasts lifted slightly out of her strapped brassiere against his chest. She could feel his warmth, his scent and even the breath from his nose. It enticed her senses and made her ignorant of the countless couples around them, all coming to a halt seemingly entranced by the sight.

Kurumu felt herself drift farther into this dream. Reasoning, remorse, fear, shame... all left her as she embraced this feeling. This feeling of love. He gave her those eyes of longing, the eyes of true passion. The eyes she thought that were lost to her. There was no longer a need to feel fear and she was to make this moment theirs.

The music grew louder and so did their movement. When a swell of melodic beauty came forth Tsukune grasped her by the waist and lifted her. Her hands found his shoulders and for that brief moment she became airborne it was as if everyone watched them.

And she accepted it.

That's when she began to let go.

Mizore and Ruby watched from above noticing the air in the grand hall beginning to shimmer like a hot summer day. The Witch gave her Snow Fairy companion a concerning look.

"What's going on?" Mizore whispered not taking her eyes of the two dancing bodies below.

Ruby crossed her arms, "She's being careless,"

"How so?"

Ruby sighed, "Succubi work a little differently than most monsters. She has to restrain her ability to cast illusions. Because she's so wrapped up in the moment she's revealing her inner most desires. And... this could be bad..."

Mizore eyed her shuffling nervously in place, "Why? Could this stop us from finding what we need?"

Ruby shook her head and pointed down the hall where a woman stood, her gaze locked on the dancing duo. Mizore's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Moka..."

Moka peered down at both Kurumu and Tsukune. Her hands tightened against the railing and her eyes narrowed. Without a word she disappeared into a darkened hall, her red dress trailing behind.

Mizore was about to go after her but Ruby halted the action.

"Don't. There's nothing we can do right now,"

Mizore frowned slowly removing her candied sweet from her lips. The tides of conflict were growing. Although it was just an ember it had potential to spread into a chaotic inferno and she was bearing witness to it. A horrid feeling wound in her insides.

"I'm going to go check on Yukari," she said.

Ruby nodded without moving her eyes.

The Snow Fairy traveled off making her way down the narrow corridor and towards the wing where they all stayed. The hall was bathed in moonlight cascading from the towering windows. Walking past them something caught her eye. She stopped and peered out into the vast vista that was the forest that surrounded the mansion.

Then from the darkness of the trees she saw several figures emerge.

The enemy had revealed themselves.

* * *

"Tsukune, I have to tell you something," Kurumu whispered.

He laughed, "I hope it's not bad news,"

"Even if... even if this is my only night to live this dream. I'm going to enjoy it,"

"Hmm? You're whispering, I can't here you,"

"Nothing... it's just... this is my last stand. And I know I might be hated for this... actually, I'm probably going to hate myself for this but..."

Tsukune lost his balance but quickly regained himself, "I don't feel so good,"

Kurumu lifted a hand to his face, "Don't worry, I can fix that. I promise I won't Allure you completely. Just a little,"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Monster Trait Identifier: **

**Allure: **An ability specialized by Succubi. Use to hypnotize a member of the male gender. The time the effect lasts varies depending on the power of the Succubus using the ability; ranging from a few minutes to a few days or even longer.

* * *

She loosened her mental restraint as their eyes met. Tsukune's pupils enlarged and she knew the effect was beginning to take hold. Unbeknownst to her the Fairy blood that still coursed through him had its own set of side effects.

They continued to dance, hand in hand, body to body. Rocking to and fro in a gentle embrace. He held her close and she could feel his hear beat.

"I love you, Tsukune. Never forget that," she whispered.

She felt his finger under her chin and before she could realize what was happening she felt his lips on her. This feeling, she thought, this incredible feeling was what she had been after for so long. Here she was, dancing the night away in the arms of the one she loved.

With his lips entangled with hers...

Several guests gasped as the marbled floor suddenly gave way to a flourish of beautiful green grass. Trees manifested from the columns, flowers bloomed all around and a soft glowing light shone from the opposite end of the hall.

Issa watched in disdain as one of his servants reluctantly whispered to him, "Your Lordship, what is happening?"

"That young woman is a Succubus. She is casting an illusion. And a powerful one at that,"

The orchestra didn't stop as they continued on with their musical score. The crowed slowly backed away allowing the illusion to continue its transformation of the hall. With each clash of notes more and more flowers began to bloom and the light that came from down the hall mimicked the dying sun falling behind a distant hill. It was as if a new realm had been born right inside the grand hall and it disturbed the guests to no end.

As the music sped so did they. Tsukune held her, whisking her around his arms and Kurumu couldn't help but join their secluded merriness. False fireflies sparkled in the air winking happily around the two of them.

Finally the music came to a halt and the illusion blinked out of existence. Kurumu suddenly realized where she was and glanced around. The entire mass of guests only stared at her and she felt incredibly embarrassed.

Issa stood from his seat, "You! Succubus! Dismiss yourself and take him with you!"

The words came in such a forceful tone she could have sworn he was yelling at her without even raising his voice. Taking Tsukune by the hand she made her way from the hall and turned a corner praying she didn't just screw up their chance of attaining the help of the Vampires.

* * *

Kurumu leaned against the water fountain gasping for air. Her head rushed so fiercely she didn't realize she had broken into an all out sprint out the mansion. Turning to her side stood Tsukune, hands on his knees he too seemed out of breath.

"What... happened?" he breathed.

Allure must have faded, she thought: "We had to... we had to get out of there..."

"Why? The last thing I remember... is standing in the library..."

Kurumu's ears perked, "What? What library? You don't remembering kissing-"

She thought for a moment remembering the odd behavior Tsukune had been giving off.

_ "Yeah, sorry. Drank something I shouldn't have,"_

She straightened herself and took a hold of his shoulder, "Tsukune, what exactly did you drink?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I think it was... Fairy blood,"

* * *

**Fairy Blood: **Despite its generic title it is actually a misnomer. Fairy Blood derives from elemental sprites and when consumed by Vampires acts as a depressant. Its human equivalent is alcohol. However, when Fairy Blood is consumed by humans or mixed monster breeds it can produce a variety of side effects. Case in point, amplifying the effect of a Succubus's Allure.

* * *

Kurumu's jaw tightened, "What? Why? Why did you drink that? Don't you know what that does?"

Anger swelled in her chest. Not because he drank Fairy Blood but that she used her ability on him. The very thing she swore she would never do. And now they were standing with the consequences.

"I didn't want to. Moka's father gave it to me," he said.

Kurumu froze, "But... that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"I don't get it, what's the big deal? I mean besides me not remembering what happened for the past hour or so?"

Kurumu bit her lip, "One of the side effects of Fairy Blood... it suppresses the powers of whoever drinks it. Vampires are the only ones that are immune,"

Tsukune heart skipped a beat. Why? Why would Moka's father give him something like that?

"Moka's father told me this gathering was to weed out the betrayers," he told her, "He said he was doing this because he didn't want Moka to get involved. The Elder Cross... we need to find it,"

"You will do no such thing,"

Both Tsukune and Kurumu turned towards the mansion. Issa stood alongside a wall of other vampires all staring at them with malevolent crimson eyes.

"What's going on?" Kurumu said, "What are you doing?"

"I am doing exactly what Mr. Aono has stated. I am hosting this gathering to pick out the betrayers. I've given Mr. Aono Fairy Blood simply because I know what he is capable of and if left unchecked could place quite a damper on my plans. And I plan..."

Issa's eyes were heavy with darkness.

"... to stop anyone who wishes to stop the Ancient from rising again. People like you,"

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You've been part of this the whole time? What are you thinking? What about Moka?"

Issa folded his arms, "I am doing this for Moka as well. I will not repeat the same mistakes our ancestor, Nosferatu, had committed. I will not be that weakling that betrayed his own. I will become the next Vampire Ancient through the help of our new ally... Azazel,"

Tsukune's mind found itself back on the day they had encountered the black shade. Its power so grand that just by being near it sapped them of their strength.

So, he thought, its name was Azazel.

"I guess you're going to try to kill us then," said Kurumu as she allowed her nails to extend into claws.

Issa smiled, "No, no. If you come quietly that will not be necessary. Azazel will be here soon and I would hate to go against my deal,"

Kurumu shouted, "Run!"

**Phew! Long chapter I know. Hope this sparked a bit more interest. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. If you liked please leave a comment or review and don't forget to follow. And as always, until next time... **


End file.
